Fight
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: On a case Hotch and Reid get kidnapped while expressing their feelings for each other
1. Revelation

**Revelation**

They'd wrapped for the day on the current case they were working on. Someone was going round kidnapping, torturing and killing young homosexuals. They looked around to find Spencer had never come back.

Their latest victim had looked a lot like Maeve and he'd found it too hard to handle so he'd walked away saying he needed a breath of fresh air. They'd all allowed it believing he was going to come back soon. Secretly he hadn't been the only one affected.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked.

"I'll go find him," Aaron answered worried about him while his chest pounded and tightened. Where could he be?

"But..." JJ answered as Aaron walked off.

"Let him go find him," Dave answered leading the rest of the team back to the hotel.

Aaron searched high and low for the youngest member of his team and finally found him sat on a bench by the river wracked with sobs. He sat down next to him with his chest pounding and without a second thought pulled him into his arms. Spencer laid his head on Aaron's chest feeling his heart race while he tried to recover his tears.

He looked up and whispered, "I knew it would be you who'd come find me."

"Of course I would. I care about you," he answered stroking his back wishing there was more he could do for him. "I'm so sorry she looked so much like Maeve. I wish I could have taken all that happened away from you."

"It wasn't that she looked like Maeve. It was that he looked like you..."

"What are you trying to say?" he answered feeling his heart race even more.

"I love you, Aaron, I love you so much."

He couldn't believe his ears but he knew what he wanted to answer. "I love you too, Spencer," he answered.

Spencer looked up not quite believing his ears but could see how he meant every word in his eyes. "Oh Aaron, I never knew."

"I thought it would interfere with work but you're so much more important than work."

Spencer claimed his lips for his own while Aaron joined in. They felt everything just float away and like they were the only two people in the world as they shared their first kiss.

They didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind them.


	2. Kidnap

**Kidnap**

Aaron suddenly felt something blunt hit the side of his head and fell off the bench whilst blacking out. Spencer looked at him in shock fearing what had just happened? What had caused his new boyfriend to go over like that and black out?

He leapt to his knees down beside him and took his hand. "Aaron, wake up. Aaron, please I love you. Aaron..." he pleaded. He noticed the blood on the side of his head and his whole body went rigid with fear.

Had the UnSub been watching them? Had they seen them kiss? Oh they should never have kissed in public while there was a murderer on the loose killing homosexuals. It was all his fault but he hadn't been able to resist the urge to kiss those sweet lips.

He took out his phone ready to call for help. He heard a voice behind him say, "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." He tried to fight off the flashbacks of Tobias Henkel and began dialling.

Just as he heard Dave's voice come through the phone he felt something blunt connect with his head and the phone fall out of his hand as he fell down on top of his boss and lover. Everything went black and his eyes closed.

The man smiled and rubbed his hands as he dragged them both to the van. One up to him for kidnapping two FBI agents out looking for him and more fool them for being gay. They should have known better than to kiss in public.

He rubbed his hands together then got in and drove off to the old disused factory he'd been using for all his other victims. He'd rid the world of it's perverts one by one.


	3. Stripped

**Stripped**

He woke up to find himself chained against a wall. He looked up and saw Spencer in chains against the wall opposite him. He was unconscious, naked and shaved all over. It was obvious whoever had taken them was trying to humiliate them.

He could feel the anger boiling inside of him that someone else had touched his lover and stripped him of his dignity. How could he have stripped his lover and shaved his beautiful hair off? How could he do this to his sweet lover? he'd never hurt a fly.

Spencer lifted his eyes and saw that his boyfriend was hanging from chains bald and naked. It was clear the UnSub was trying to humiliate them both and he turned down his eyes trying not to look at the humiliation their enemy was causing them only to see he was naked too.

He wished he could break out of these chains and escape with him covering themselves up. It made it only worse that they'd seen the previous victims that had been beaten, burnt and repeatedly stabbed.

"Spencer," Aaron said gently. "We'll get out of here. They'll find us."

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," he answered. "I shouldn't have kissed you..."

Aaron's heart clenched. "Please, please, never take that back."

"But if he hadn't caught us kissing he'd never have taken us."

""I'm more than glad you kissed me. I love you and I'm never going to hide that. We're not in the wrong, Spencer."

He nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Spencer, none of this is your fault. Look at me."

Spencer looked up briefly then down again. "I called Dave. He answered just before he took me."

"He'll find us. He'll alert the others," he answered.


	4. Evidence

**Evidence**

Dave picked up his phone and saw it was Reid calling. He answered it sensing there was something wrong. The UnSub hadn't caught them, had he? He'd known of their feelings for a while now. They'd tried to hide it but it was obvious.

"Rossi," he said into the phone but all he heard was a clunk and the phone go seemingly dead. He froze just knowing his worst fears were confirmed. They'd been taken. He heard them both get dragged away and prayed he didn't pick up the phone. It was their evidence.

He called up Garcia straight away not caring how late it was. They had to find them as soon as possible. Lord knows what the UnSub was doing to them. They'd seen the burns, stab wounds and bruises from the beatings on the victims bodies.

Once she'd heard his suspicions she immediately set about finding out the location of Spencer's minutes she informed him it was by the Chatachoochee river and gave him the co-ordinates.

He woke up the others and gathered them bleary-eyed in the foyer. They found the phone by the river but also a baton down by the bench. Morgan picked it up and put it in the evidence bag.

"But why would he be interested in Hotch and Reid? They don't fit the victimology," he said looking concerned.

"They're in love," Emily answered picking up the phone. JJ and Morgan looked at her shocked. When she turned back she answered, "What? I thought everyone knew. Haven't you noticed the looks they've been giving each other?"

"We were more concerned with the case," they defended.

"Well, I believe the UnSub probably caught them getting together and took advantage. Let's go get these back and have them fingerprinted," Rossi said. They nodded.

"Apart from obviously being homophobic and sadistic what do we know about them?" Emily asked.

"Well he's clearly clever and organised. I believe he must have had a loss that must be a trigger."

"Probably someone close to him...possibly homosexual themselves."

He nodded. "Probably blames homosexuality for killing them."


	5. Beating

**Beating**

They heard footsteps and tensed up. What was going to happen now? All they knew was they would just fight for each other til the end. They would protect each other to the death.

He grinned at them both and headed over to Spencer. Aaron's heart clenched as he saw him go over to Spencer. No he couldn't let him hurt him. He'd already been through enough already in his life. He couldn't let him go through any more.

He smiled at Aaron and then repeatedly punched Spencer in the stomach.

"I'll beat the sin out of you, my lad," he shouted.

"I'm innocent," he answered trying to hide the pain off his face as the punches rain down.

"I caught you kissing him."

"I love him."

"It's wrong," he replied placing another punch to her stomach.

"How can love ever be wrong?"

He saw the man's nostrils flare up and repeatedly rained down the punches on his stomach while Spencer tried to bite back a whimper. Aaron looked up unable to take it anymore. He just wished he could pull his hands out of these chains and beat this man for beating Spencer.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid," he shouted. "He hasn't done anything wrong. Pick on someone your own size."

The man roared and turned to Aaron. "You're right, it's all your fault. You poisoned his young mind," he shouted running towards Aaron and slamming himself hard against his body.

He then proceeded to punch him even harder in the stomach as Spencer's heart twisted and contorted. He couldn't bear the sounds of this man's fists hitting his lover's stomach. He couldn't shake the thought of Aaron's scars being aggravated.

"Please, leave him alone. He has a son who needs him. He's all his son has. Please, we only kissed once and I initiated it. I'm to blame," Spencer defended.

"You have a son?" he shouted.

"I do," Aaron replied sharply.

"I'll come back for more," he spat then walked out.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry. I should never have mentioned Jack," Spencer said looking down.

"You were trying to protect me from him. Don't let him get to you. If you do he'll only win," he answered.

He nodded. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine I can handle it. You?"

"I'll cope," he answered quietly.

Aaron could sense he was lying because if he was he would ramble on with some statistics to help them through this. Part of him missed that and he hoped he would get his Spencer back soon.


	6. Dogs

**Dogs**

They woke up from an unintended nap to hear dogs. What the hell? They'd never seen any bite marks on any of the other victims. What was this man going to do to them? They were both well aware his only interest was now in Aaron since he'd discovered he was a dad.

The dogs ran in and started biting at his legs while he tried to fight them off as he could while his heart beat up a frenzy. Spencer wanted to break down and cry fearing what he'd see and trying to avoid the horror that was taking place.

"Please, please get them off him. Please, you can't let them kill him. He wouldn't hurt a fly," he cried.

When he'd had enough he sent them away and smiled at the bite marks all over his legs. Aaron tried to lift his head but he couldn't. The pain was too much.

"I'll save your son from having a father like you," he said. "He'll thank me I got rid of his gay dad."

He smiled then walked out promising he'd be back.


	7. Name

**Name**

The CSI agent then came in with the baton and fingerprints results. He'd gone through the databases and finally got a name. He really hoped they would find those two agents soon as they both seemed really good people though the taller one seemed a bit scary and the younger awkward. He greatly respected them over the things they must have seen in their careers.

"I have a name," he said. They all looked up alert and with hope. "Brett Sheply."

Suddenly Garcia rang Rossi so he picked up saying, "Go ahead Garcia."

"I believe I've found who you're looking for. He's called Brett Sheply. He's fifty-six years old, heavily into the church and known to attend anti-gay rallies. He had a son who was twenty-five who was caught for public lewdness being a homosexual in other words. It appears he shot himself a month ago and they weren't able to save him."

"That's our guy," JJ said. "Garcia, what does he do for a living?"

"He was a supervisor at a baked beans factory but they went out of business five years ago but he has been seen hanging around the factory ever since he lost his job."

"That could be where he's keeping them."

"Garcia, do you have his home address and the address of the factory?" Rossi asked.

"Already sent both to your PDAs."

"Thank you."

He then ended the call and gathered the team. They strapped on their vests and guns and rushed to the SUVs praying to God he didn't know Aaron had a son. If he knew about his fatherhood they feared his torture would be worse than the others.


	8. Rescue

**Rescue**

Brett went back to his captives and smiled when he saw Aaron still had his head down. He should be ashamed of bringing an innocent child into this world while being gay. That poor child would thank him in the end.

He brought out a shiny knife and stabbed him in the stomach while he hardly responded at all. He kept stabbing while Spencer couldn't take it.

"How could you have a child, you gay faggot?" he shouted.

"He had him with his ex-wife. Yes you heard me wife. He was married," Spencer answered.

"You turned gay! You were married! That makes me even more sick! You should have stayed married," he answered thrusting his knife back in and slowly dragging it out.

He then picked up a red hot poker and stabbed him in the chest with it immediately cauterising the wound while Spencer's heart clenched.

"She died," he couldn't help from yelling out. "She died."

"I bet you broke her heart," he shouted thrusting it back in.

Rossi led JJ in while Emily and Morgan were at the home. They had their guns raised up at Brett. He smiled when he saw them and was about to stab Aaron again when Rossi shot him dead in his tracks.

Rossi ran to check his pulse and when he was satisfied he was dead he nodded at JJ and they took Spencer and Aaron out of their chains. Spencer screamed as Aaron fell out of them into Rossi's arms coughing up blood.


	9. Ambulance

**Ambulance**

The paramedics came rushing up and immediately put him on a stretcher bandaging up his bleeding wounds as he began to have trouble breathing. Once in the ambulance they linked him up to a blood drip and placed an oxygen mask over his face.

They took in Spencer who had fainted dead away in JJ's arms and covered them both in blankets to protect their dignity. Rossi climbed in with both of them while JJ took the SUV and notified the others.

Aaron coughed up blood in the mask so Dave took it off and wiped the blood off and placed it back on. He was so worried about his best friend as he'd never seen him so bad. He couldn't believe the injuries that had been inflicted on him. There were bite marks on his legs, stab wounds to his stomach, burn stab wounds to his chest and possible internal bleeding.

Suddenly he started crashing and the paramedics brought out the pedals placing them on his chest. They did so several times until finally his heart rate returned to normal.

Dave then took his hand and said, "Aaron, you'll pull through. We're all here for you. You'll pull through. I know you're a fighter. We're all here for you and not going anywhere. Jack and Spencer need you as do the rest of us. Aaron, you can do this."

Spencer woke up muttering his name so Dave looked over at him to see he was waking up. "Aaron," he said. "How's Aaron?"

"He's going to live," he answered stroking his hand.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He will be now rest. You're also injured."

"I tried to stop him. I tried It's all my fault," he answered wobbily.

"Spencer, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

"I told him. I told him about Jack."

"You didn't know what he was going to do. None of this was your fault. It was Brett Sheply's. If you hadn't called me we wouldn't have even started looking until the next morning."

He nodded then they heard another cough and splutter. Dave picked up the mask again and wiped it clean placing it back on his mouth. Aaron's eyelids fluttered then closed again but thankfully his heartbeat stayed normal.


	10. Waiting

**Waiting**

When they arrived at the hospital he was rushed straight to the OR while they examined Spencer in the ER. Rossi knowing he couldn't go to OR stayed with Spencer.

They examined his stomach to find he only had severe bruising and there were red marks on his wrists and ankles from where the chains had rubbed against his skin. After they'd dealt with him Dave gently led him to the waiting area so they could find out news on Aaron.

They sat down trying to control their emotions while the rest of the team joined them.

"How is he?" they asked.

"We haven't been told yet but he nearly coded in the ambulance,"Dave answered while Spencer looked at him shocked. He added patting his hand, "They managed to settle his pulse though."

They nodded while JJ sat beside Spencer. "How are you?"

"Just some bruises and rub marks. I'm more concerned about Aaron. What if I lose him?"

"You won't lose him," she answered hugging him close to her. "You mustn't think like that."

He nodded then looked up as he heard more footsteps to see Jessica, Jack and Garcia arrive. They must have caught the same flight he thought. He looked nervous at Jessica and Jack. How would they take him? How would they take his and Aaron's relationship?

"Uncle Spencer," Jack shouted running up to him and giving him a careful hug. "Are you ok? They told me you were taken by the bad guy with daddy."

"I'm alright, it's just a few bruises and rub marks," he answered stroking his back.

"Daddy?"

"He's badly hurt but he'll be alright," he answered looking down.

"We'll look after him, won't we?" Spencer looked at him a little surprised but nodded. "I'm not silly I know daddy loves you. I notice things. Do you love him too?"

"Very much," he smiled knowing the most important person in Aaron's life supported them.

"Good. I love you and please move in with us."

"We'll have a word with your dad about that."

He nodded and added, "Please don't blame yourself for what happened. I know you tried to protect my daddy and save him."

He nodded wondering how much the kid knew and how much was down to intuition. Jack snuggled into him gently holding his hand while the rest of them smiled at how close they seemed already. Everything was going to be alright.


	11. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

Soon enough the doctor came out looking like a younger version of Hotch but with a lot more hair holding a chart.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered turning to him.

He smiled when he saw Emily. Boy, was she beautiful! She could take any man's breath away.

"I'm Dr Nyland," he answered then turning to Emily and adding, "but you can call me Danny."

"How is he?" Spencer asked concerned.

"We've managed to sort out the stab wounds to his chest and abdomen. We've also performed extensive plastic surgery on his legs as there had been some chunks actually bitten out to rebuild some soft tissue that was taken. We've grafted some skin over that to facilitate the healing. He'll also have severe bruising to his stomach."

He nodded. "How long will he be here?"

"He'll recover here for a week but he'll have to leave hospital in a wheelchair and attend physiotherapy to walk again. It might take quite a few months for him to recover."

He nodded. "We'll make sure he attends. Won't we, Jack?" he added looking down at the young boy who nodded vigorously. He then looked back up at Dr Nyland and asked, "May we see him?"

"Sure. All his injuries are covered up so it shouldn't affect the boy."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you."

"Only doing my job," he answered then smiled at Emily who smiled back causing JJ to raise an eyebrow.


	12. Visit

**Visit**

They headed down to his hospital room and saw him awake with the blankets up to his blankets to cover all the bandages that covered three quarters of his body. He seemed to be masking a bit of pain so Rossi went to his morphine drip,

Jack ran up shouting, "Dad," so Aaron looked over smiling. Whilst Aaron was distracted by Jack Dave clicked his morphine drip. All of them hated to see him in pain and knew how difficult a patient he could be even Jack.

"Are you alright?" he asked innocently.

"I am now," he answered smiling at him.

"Good. I want you to get better and better."

"I will. With your help..." Jack nodded back smiling.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He suddenly noticed Spencer hadn't come in and was hanging around the doorway. "Spencer?" he asked nervously patting the chair beside him.

They'd been through so much in the last few days and he was worried it had been too much for him. Did Spencer still love him even though he was a mess? Could he get over everything he'd seen?

"Yes Aaron," he answered sitting down on the chair.

Could Aaron forgive him everything that had happened? If he hadn't kissed him they'd never have been kidnapped and gone through all this. If he hadn't mentioned Jack Aaron's torture wouldn't have been so bad.

"None of this was your fault."

"But..."

"No buts. You couldn't control what he did to me. You never asked him to do it. None of this has changed the way I feel about you except that I love you even more."

Spencer looked up shocked. "Oh Aaron," he answered taking his hand. "I love you even more and I'm going to help Jack take care of you."

"I know. My heart has now been broken before and is fragile but I trust you with it."

"Same here," he replied kissing his forehead.

"Damn these bandages, I want to kiss you properly," Aaron answered attempting to get up.

Spencer gently pushed him back down and kissed him on the lips stroking his cheek causing Aaron and Jack to smile. Jack was so happy his dad had found love again.


	13. Going Home

**Going Home**

A week later Aaron was dismissed as promised. Spencer had stayed with him the whole time and they'd both found it helpful to be in each other's company. It reminded them they were both alive and safe after their ordeal.

Dave arrived to help get him home. He knew how difficult he could be about getting into a wheelchair but there was no way Aaron could walk out of here. His legs weren't recovered enough.

He opened up the wheelchair and Aaron rolled his eyes. No way was he getting into that. He didn't need help. He'd use crutches if he had to.

"I'm not getting into that," he stated.

"How else are you going to get out? Crawl out?" Dave answered receiving a nasty glare from his best friend. "Aaron, your legs have a long way to go before they're healed. They've basically had to rebuild parts of your legs. Get in the chair and don't worsen them."

Spencer gave him the puppy dog eyes and he nodded allowing Spencer to help him into the wheelchair. Dave went behind him and pushed him out to his car. When they got there he opened up the car and they helped Aaron into the car. Spencer climbed in beside him while Dave got in the front.

Once in there Aaron and Spencer cuddled up. "Oh Aaron, I'm sorry about all this," he answered.

"I might be a bit of a grump but it's not your fault. You didn't make my legs useless," he replied.

"Aaron, they're not useless. They'll heal in time. In the meantime we'll help you."

He nodded and rested his head on his shoulders. They stayed this way almost the rest of the car ride in each other's arms.

When they got home they helped him back in and placed him on the sofa. Soon it was time for Jack to come home and when he heard his dad was home he ran in excited to see him back home.

"Dad, you're home," he shouted hugging him close to him while sitting down next to him.

"Yes I am, buddy," he answered hugging him back.

Jack then saw his father's legs were all bandaged up and said, "Dad, we'll take good care of you."

"I know."

"Do they hurt?"

"A bit but I can deal with it."

"Yer nothing affects you, dad. You're invincible."

He smiled back at his son's belief.

That night Spencer put Jack to bed, lit a candle for him and let him pray to Haley. He prayed that dad's legs would heal soon and Spencer would never leave them. Spencer smiled back and promised he never would; they both held very special places in his heart.

Jack beamed back. "Night Spencer," he smiled kissing his cheek.

"Night Jack," he replied kissing his forehead then Jack closed his eyes.

Spencer left and looked back while closing his bedroom door thinking how lucky he was now he had a family. His father had left him to care for his mother alone very young and then when he was eighteen he'd had to put her in a home.

He went down to join his lover and helped him onto the armchair then got out the sofa bed. Aaron smiled gently as he saw how they'd accommodated for his injuries. Spencer then helped him back on the bed and helped him change then changed himself and climbed in beside him.

"Spencer, thank you," he said stroking his hand down his face.

"Aaron, I love you," he replied kissing his nose.

"I love you, too."

They then kissed on the lips and fell asleep. It had been such a long week that they were so relieved to just fall asleep beside each other.


	14. Bandages

**Bandages**

The next morning Spencer woke up to find Aaron still asleep. He kissed him on the forehead and he woke up smiling at him.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked.

"6am. I've got to leave for work soon," Spencer answered.

He nodded and sighed. He really wanted to go back to work but he knew he couldn't. He had a long recovery in front of him which he knew would feel like an eternity to him. He just hoped his best friend would hold up the fort for him in his absence.

"You'll be back at work soon enough," he added stroking his finger down the side of his face.

"Yer six months," Aaron sighed.

"Could be sooner knowing you and your determination and focus on getting better."

He nodded. "Thanks love."

He smiled and kissed him on the forehead getting up and changing into his suit. Meanwhile Aaron admired Spencer's beautiful, milky white skin and lanky figure. To him he was pure perfection and he was glad his beautiful, brown hair was coming through.

He smiled back up at him and kissed him on his forehead stroking the weeks growth of dark hair growing back. He beamed seeing the love in his partner's dark eyes.

"I'll be back this evening. Jessica should be over soon to help and take Jack to school. Will you be alright?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be fine. Go get them, my beautiful genius," he replied.

He beamed back. "I'll try and do you proud."

"You always make me proud."

He beamed and left for work knowing it wouldn't be the same without Hotch but he was over the moon he could return to him after work and spend his life with him. He was walking on air and felt like he was living a dream as Aaron's boyfriend.

As promised Jessica was soon over and helped put the bed away. She'd also got one of her friends that Aaron trusted to take Jack to school so she could focus on looking after Aaron. She was a nurse but had taken a break to take care of her former brother-in-law.

She unwrapped his bandages and saw the stitches around the sections of flesh that had had to be rebuilt. She could feel tears rise in her eyes but tried to remain professional. She took out her equipment and cleaned up the gunk from his legs while he winced and then bandaged them up again.

"How are they healing?" he asked.

She swallowed back the tears and answered, "They're healing perfectly." It had really upset her to see her brother's legs covered in stitches that would leave scars.

"Really?" he asked nervously.

"Yes really," she answered clearing up her equipment and packing it all away.

"What is it?"

"Just upset me seeing your legs like that."

"Upsets me a little too but as long as they're healing and I get to be able to use them again."

"Exactly," she smiled up at him.


	15. Steps

**Steps**

A couple of months later the stitches were out and he'd been attending physical therapy for a month. He was still using his wheelchair much to his chagrin. He just wanted to get out of this damn wheelchair and walk again.

His team had been on two cases since his torture and he really wanted to get back out there and hunt serial killers again. It was who he was. It had been really hard to see Spencer go off to work when he couldn't. There'd been often a time when he turned over and punched the pillows screaming inside. He just wanted to be able to damn well use his legs again.

When Spencer went off on a case Jessica would stay to look after both boys. Spencer had basically moved in the night they'd been taken to hospital and the team had helped move his stuff in. They were glad he was at home to look after their temporarily handicapped boss while he made his long recovery back to being able to walk, run etc again.

Aaron had been more than happy this morning when he was able to make his first few unsteady steps this morning without the walker at physical therapy and couldn't wait to show Spencer when he got home.

Spencer had been off on a case all week in sunny California but would check in on his lover and stepson every night. Aaron was delighted when sometimes they would call him up for a fresh pair of eyes. It made him feel like he was still part of the team even if he was out of action.

He suddenly heard the door go and his heart lifted. Soon enough Spencer entered the living room and they smiled at each other.

"Welcome home," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks honey. How was physical therapy this morning?" he answered.

"Let me show you," he replied carefully getting up and grabbing his crutch.

"Careful," Spencer answered placing a hand on his shoulder.

He then leant hard on the crutch but walked a few steps towards where Spencer had moved to. As soon as he saw Aaron was determined to show him walking he'd moved to the other side of the room to catch him if need be. Aaron leant hard on the crutch but managed to make a few unconfident but firm steps towards him while Spencer beamed proudly.

Tears rose in his eyes as he watched his lover proudly making his first few steps towards a full recovery. When Aaron reached him he fell a little into him so Spencer steadied him kissing his hair.

"You can walk," he smiled.

"I can," he smiled back. "I should be back at work soon."

"Just take it easy and focus on your recovery."

He nodded. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Spencer smiled back brushing a hair away from Aaron's forehead.


	16. Big Day

**Big Day**

A month later Aaron was steadier on his feet and ready to return to work on Monday. He'd only be working on victimology though until his legs got even better and he could run and fight with the best of them. He was still using a walking stick for the moment.

Today was a special day though as Aaron and Spencer had agreed to get married in secret at the local town hall. They'd both agreed they felt married but they still wanted that piece of paper that said they were.

Aaron woke up and looked over to Spencer who was still asleep. He ran his hand down the side of his face and kissed him on the lips causing him to wake up and smile into his lover's eyes.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," Aaron smiled back. "Are you ready to get married?"

He nodded beaming. He couldn't quite believe he was going to marry Aaron but it was what he wanted most of all. His life was nothing without him.

They got ready with Jack and headed over to the registry office. Even though he was only eight Jack had agreed to be their witness along with Jessica who met them there. Even though Dave was his best friend Aaron hadn't wanted them there because then he'd insist on throwing them a big party for their wedding.

They patiently waited in line while Jack kicked his feet stating, "This is boring. I thought you were going to get married."

"Buddy, when we get to the front of the line we'll be getting married," Aaron explained. Jack nodded in answer. "How about afterwards we take you to the zoo?"

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Absolutely."

He nodded vigorously hoping they would be at the front of the line soon so dad and Spencer could get married then they could go to the zoo. He loved the zoo especially the big cats. They hadn't been in ages and he wanted to see the elephants that had come back.

Soon they were at the front of the line and were invited into the registry office. They gave their names and the registrar turned to them.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the union of Aaron Thomas Hotchner and Spencer Matthew Reid," she said while they smiled at each other lovingly with huge smiles on their faces and their hearts soaring.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Spencer Matthew to be your lawful wedded husband?" she later asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Do you Spencer Matthew take thee Aaron Thomas to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Spencer smiled at him.

"I believe you wish to make your own vows."

They nodded and Jack gave Spencer's ring to his dad. "Spencer, my love, my life. You've put up with me for the last few months with great patience and assisted me in my recovery. You've also taken my son on as your own. I love you with everything in me and would do anything to make you happy and protect you. Without you I am nothing. With this ring I become the happiest I could be; your husband," he smiled slipping the ring onto his wedding finger.

Jessica passed Spencer Aaron's ring and he took his hand saying, " Aaron, my heart belongs to you and only you. You put up with my insecurities and helped me recover for our kidnap. Your phone calls every night while I'm away give me strength and confidence to keep fighting. You're my hero and I love Jack as my own. My dream is coming true as I get to spend the rest of my life by your side with you loving me as much as I love you. With this ring I become the luckiest man in the world; your husband." He slipped the ring onto his finger kissing his hand.

Later the registrar said, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

They placed their hands on each other's cheeks and kissed passionately while Jessica watched smiling and Jack did at first but then turned his head away thinking kissing was yucky.

"Zoo?" Jack asked.

"Of course, buddy," Aaron replied holding his hand while Spencer held his free hand. They were over the moon they were now husbands. "You can come too if you want, Jessica."

"I'd love to," she replied.

They headed off to the zoo and each exhibit the newly married couple couldn't stop smiling at each other while placing their hands over each others. They felt they could fly without wings so excited and happy that they were married. It just felt like a dream come true and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their hearts were soaring right now and they couldn't think of a day that they'd been happier.

Later that day they put a very excited and tired Jack to bed together while he kept rabbiting on about their marriage and all the animals he'd seen at the zoo especially the big cats, elephants and hippos.

They both kissed his forehead and wished him sweet dreams while his eyes were drooping delighted he was just as happy and excited.

"Spencer?" he asked.

"Yes buddy," he answered.

"Do you mind if I call you daddy Spencer now?"

"I'd love it."

"Good," Jack replied yawning then turned over to sleep while his two dads headed to their room holding hands.

They climbed into bed and lay in each other's arms while kissing and playing with each other's hair.

"I can't believe we're married," Spencer smiled.

"Neither can I but I'm so incredibly happy we are," he smiled back.

"So am I. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, my beautiful genius," he replied getting down on him.

"Do you feel strong enough?"

He nodded while inserting himself into his husband and they rubbed their bodies against each other in ecstasy. Some time later they swapped places ecstatic to be consummating their marriage.


	17. First Day Back

**First Day Back**

They both headed into work on Monday and everyone looked up when they saw Aaron walk in leaning on a walking stick still not looking as strong as he used to be. When he was able to get off the stick he knew he was going to head for the gym and get his athletic figure back so he could head back out into the field.

Spencer headed to his desk while Aaron slowly made it up to his office with the use of the handrail. He might still have some recovery to do but he was more than glad to be back. Boy had he missed work! He knew though his husband would keep an eye on him.

Soon he was heading down to the conference room gathering the team as they had a case. Three eight year old boys had gone missing three hours ago in Tallahassee, Florida and everyone knew how time sensitive these sort of cases were. Ever since he'd had Jack he dreaded these types of cases coming over his desk.

He carefully sat down taking his chair while everyone welcomed him back. Even though they could see he still had a bit of recovery to go they were relieved to have him back. It just hadn't been the same without him.

He presented the case and they were all about to get up when Dave turned to him and asked, "Have you been cleared to fly?"

He looked over at his husband who gave him a stern look and then sighed, "No, no, I haven't."

"Come sir, come join me in the lair," Garcia said taking pity on him.

He smiled, "thanks Garcia."

He watched them leave wishing he could go with them while following Garcia to her office. She sorted out a chair for him and he thanked her.

When he laid his hand on the table she saw his ring and squealed. Aaron looked up at her alarmed. Had something happened to her computers or had she seen a mouse?

"You're married," she exclaimed.

"Yes we married two days ago," he smiled slightly playing with his wedding ring.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Shall we get to work?"

"Of course, bossman," she smiled so happy for her boss and Reid. They were clearly crazy about each other and happy together.

They got to work and thankfully several hours later they'd found the boys and the team were on their way back home. Aaron just couldn't wait to see his husband again. He always missed him greatly when he went away and hoped he would soon be flying out with him.


	18. New Case

**New Case**

Two months later Aaron had finished physiotherapy and was cleared for field duty and to fly. They'd had a little wedding celebration shortly after he'd returned to work at Dave's mansion.

Aaron was thankful there had been no hard feelings that none of them had been invited to witness then get married and they were all delighted for them. All they'd wanted was to celebrate their marriage. They were over the moon the two of them had got married and Dave had assured him Strauss wouldn't be any trouble and that he'd sorted her out. He did wonder though what his best friend had said to shut her up.

He gathered the team in the conference room to present their latest case. Three women and a man had been brutally murdered in Missoula, Montana in the last few weeks and they'd been called in to help find the killer.

He presented the case and they were soon flying out to Missoula. When they landed he sent Emily to interview the young man's roommate and JJ, Morgan and Reid to find information on the three young women while he and Rossi worked on victimology.

They all drifted back in while Emily came back looking a little concerned. She looked up to see her boss and his husband sat close together and swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew they were both good at hiding their feelings for each other but now it would be even harder.

"What is it, Prentiss?" Hotch asked concerned.

"Daniel Wilcox was gay but he was afraid his parents would find out. Apparently they supported the local gay cure farm and had even advised one of his gay friend's parents to get a prostitute to cure their son," she answered.

The blood boiled in Hotch's veins while Reid swallowed the lump in his throat glancing at his husband only to look away again. Underneath the table Hotch placed his hand on Reid's knee assuring him everything would be alright. No-one needed to know they were married but neither were they going to hide.

"Do you have any information on the farm and the name of the prostitute?" he replied looking her right in the eye.

"It's Children of God farm and she's called Sheridan Elmscott. That's all I'm aware of so far," she replied.

"I'll get Garcia to look into it." She nodded while he passed the information over to the technical analyst who soon came back with the address and information on Miss Elmscott. Apparently she was currently residing in Missoula County Detention Center for prostitution.

He ordered JJ and Emily to head off to the farm while he got ready to go to the Detention Center. He wouldn't let his sweet husband anywhere near those places or these people. He wouldn't let them hurt him.


	19. Prison

**Prison**

Spencer caught him on his way out and whispered, "Aaron, should we take off our rings."

"Spencer, please don't worry about that," he answered looking down. The very thought that Spencer wanted to take his ring off pained him but he knew it was only coming from fear and that he truly did love him. He'd never doubt his love for him.

"But it shows we're married. What if something happens? What if they discover our sexual orientation?"

"Nothing will happen and I'm not going hide, are you? I'm proud it's you I'm married to." He nodded.

"I'm proud of being married to you too."

"Our rings will only show we're married. They don't show who we're married to."

He nodded. "Stay safe."

"I will. Now get back to victimology. I'll call with my findings."

He nodded and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered back then climbed into the car driving off to the Detention Center.

When he arrived he was ushered in to see Sheridan Elmscott. He sat at the table ready to see her holding his hands together on the top of the table composing himself. He prepared himself for the homophobic comments she'd come out with. He wouldn't let her get to him no matter what. She didn't know he was in a gay relationship.

She came in and sat herself down in front of him with as much dignity as she could in her orange jumpsuit. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She'd just needed the money. She stared at him right in the eye.

"You're Sheridan Elmscott?" he asked firmly.

"i am," she answered firmly.

"I hear you were used to try and cure young gay men by their parents."

"I was," she answered tapping his fingers on the table looking around unashamedly while Aaron tried to contain his anger. "They needed help to go back onto the right path. I was just assisting."

"I need your client list."

"Fine but I was only helping those young men that had strayed. I was making men out of them. There's only one right way to love."

Aaron closed his eyes then opened them again trying to control his anger even harder. She didn't know who she was talking to and how wrong her views were. He wasn't here to argue gay rights. He was just here to get her client list.

He passed her a pad and pen and she wrote down a list of the parents that had paid her to try and cure their sons. When she did he thanked her tersely and left hoping he'd never see her again.

He just wished he could rectify all the damage she and the parents had caused and close down the farm. Homophobia got his goat but he'd never give these people the dignity of seeing how they got to him. Homosexuals weren't broken and deserved to be treated like everyone else and neither were bisexuals confused. You couldn't help who you fell in love with and no-one deserved to be condemned for being in love.


	20. Arrest

**Arrest**

When he got back Spencer breathed a sigh of relief that he was alright. He sat down next to him and patted his knee in assurance. He also gave the client list to Garcia hoping she might be able to find someone who fitted the profile out of the list.

Soon enough JJ and Emily came back looking shaken especially JJ. He would ask later why she was more shaken hoping she'd open up to him or was it a private matter? He cared for each and every one of them as family and hoped she would open up.

They handed over a list of people who'd been supposedly cured by this gay farm and Garcia looked to see if there were any matches between the two lists. It was clear the UnSub had a problem with self-hatred and hatred for all those who were like him but lived freely. He was a damaged young man broken by the camp and his parents.

Soon Garcia called up with a name. Apparently one Edward Hayes fit the profile, he'd been left at the farm for a year and only left the farm two years ago and beforehand his parents had tried to use Sheridan to cure him. He'd also been arrested on a number of charges and had problems keeping down a job due to anger issues.

She gave them his home address and the address of a potential victim who also happened to be another boy who'd been at the farm. They hightailed over to the addresses and found him with the victim.

They found him waving a knife at the victim shouting how he'd had it better and how he'd had it easier when he noticed them and snarled. Whilst he was staring down Hotch Spencer tried to whisk the victim away into the next room but Edward noticed and grabbed Spencer placing the knife at his neck.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him," he shouted.

Spencer looked at his husband helpless while Aaron raised his gun higher and narrowed his eyes at Edward. How dare he put a knife to his throat? How dare he threaten to kill his husband?

Seeing how Aaron's eyes darkened Edward smiled, "What? Is he your boyfriend or something?" When Aaron growled in response and put his finger on the trigger Edward smiled further and brought up Spencer's arm in an awkward position and they heard a crack while he also put the knife closer to his neck breaking the skin. "He is, isn't he?"

"Step away from him," Aaron gritted through his teeth while Rossi put a hand on his arm trying to keep him calm. He understood all too well the blood that was boiling inside his best friend's veins. This man had his husband but in order to win they had to remain calm.

"Why? What are you going to do? Kill me. I'm already broken. You can't fix me," he shouted.

"What your parents and the camp did to you is wrong. You're not broken. Homosexuality doesn't mean your're broken. We will get justice for what they did to you. We're going to close down the camp but we can't without your help. Help us make sure that no more young gay men suffer," Rossi said calmly.

Aaron looked at him with a what the hell look. This man was threatening to kill his husband and he was telling him he would get him justice and needed his help. Had he gone mad? He just wanted to shoot him for hurting the love of his life.

When Edward dropped the knife and Spencer's arm Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked his best friend while Rossi slapped the handcuffs on him and led him out to the waiting police.

He went to Spencer and quietly freaked out when he saw the blood running down his neck. He got some cloth and started dabbing it while he winced.

"Aaron, I'm alright, it's just a nick to my throat but my arm's broken," he answered.

He nodded and let the paramedics tend to him while he climbed in the ambulance beside him and the other victim was also taken to hospital.


	21. Farm

**Farm**

At the hospital they tended to the nick on his throat and set his arm in plaster and a sling while Aaron was on the phone to the head of the FBI getting permission to close down the farm. He was relieved when he was given it.

He then took Spencer back to the hotel and got Rossi to help him pack their things while he, JJ and Emily headed out to the farm to free all the innocent, young gay men that were being abused by this camp.

The leader came up and said, "You have no right to come in here and close us down."

"I have permission from the head of the FBI and I can have you done for child abuse," he answered.

"I was only trying to help them find their way back to God," he exclaimed while another agent slapped the cuffs on him.

Meanwhile they went through the camp and freed the poor men. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he saw the various tortures they'd been forced to endure due to something they couldn't control. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose as he saw the electrotherapy,

He would never forget these harrowing images. He looked over to JJ to see she was just as affected.

Once they got back to the hotel he asked her why she'd been so affected.

"Aaron, you know how my sister killed herself," she said. He nodded. "She was gay but in small town Pennsylvania everyone gossips about each other and she was so scared they would cast her out she committed suicide."

He didn't know what to say but he pulled her in for a hug and replied, "I'm so sorry."

"How can people think like this? There's nothing wrong with being gay. There's nothing wrong with you and Spence."

"I know but we're always going to find people who twist religion to suit their views. We've just got to fight against them."

She nodded. "Thanks Aaron. You'd better get back to your husband."

He nodded. "You know we'll always be here for you."

"I know. Same here."

They parted ways and he headed to the room he was sharing with Spencer. He sat on the edge of the bed after taking off his suit and kicking off his shoes and socks sighing. Spencer came up to him and placed his good arm around him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine it's just I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know if I'll ever get the images out of my head. They were torturing them for being like us. They even had them strapped down and drugged looking like vegetables and even using electrotherapy," he replied with a lump in his throat.

"Aaron. it's alright. You've freed them. They'll slowly get over the damage caused to them."

"But what about all the other farms. I'm well aware there are more out there."

"And one day we'll close them down too. We've just got to fight."

He nodded and they climbed into bed together but he found it hard to get to sleep that night and just watched his sweet lover sleep. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen and one of his favourites.


	22. Talk

**The Talk**

A few days later they were all sitting in the living room when Jack was swinging his legs looking down and a little upset. Aaron looked over and worried what was upsetting his son. He'd been unusually quiet since they got home from school.

"Buddy, what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, dad," he answered still looking down.

He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders pulling him close. He lifted up his chin and saw the sadness in his son's eyes. He pulled him even closer and Jack climbed onto his lap.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mrs Jones is going to have a baby," he replied biting his lip.

"Shouldn't you be happy for her."

"It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" he replied stroking his hair.

"She's going to have another baby and I don't get to have a baby brother or sister."

"Who says you can't?"

"You're two men. You need a mummy to make a baby. Jason said so."

"We could have a baby," Aaron answered looking over at Spencer who nodded smiling.

They'd both been discussing giving Jack a sibling for a few months now and had decided to put their name down with an adoption agency. They were just waiting to be inspected and interviewed then told they could apply to adopt. They'd already been looking at potential children to adopt.

"How?" he answered innocently looking up at his father.

"Buddy, daddy Spencer and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"We've put our name down with an adoption agency. We just need to pass a test and then we can adopt you a little brother or a little sister."

"What sort of a test?"

"They'll come to the house and also interview us to see if we make good dads."

"You're the best dads." He beamed down at his little boy's belief they were the best. "Dad..."

"Yes Jack," he answered.

"Can I have a sister?"

"We might get you a little sister. Do you want to help us choose?"

He nodded vigorously. "I'll also make sure you pass the test."

"Thanks buddy," he replied kissing his hair.


	23. Park

**Park**

A few weeks later they were at the orphanage signing papers to adopt a one year old girl called Lily Rose. They'd spent some time with her that week and just fallen under her spell. They'd even gone to the shops after work to get all the things they'd need for her. Haley had thrown out all of Jack's things when she divorced Aaron.

Speaking of Jack he was outside playing with his brand new sister. He couldn't get enough of her and had become the protective, proud big brother within minutes. She already looked up to him and smiled whenever she saw him.

Once they'd signed the papers making Lily their own they headed out to see Jack happily helping his little sister to walk. She'd apparently begun to walk not so long ago and talk as well. As she'd begun to talk the orphanage had wanted her out as soon as possible so she wouldn't have any attachment issues as she joined her new family.

When Jack saw them he smiled up at them and crouched down beside her wrapping his arm around her. "Can you say dad?" he asked.

"Da...da...dad," she beamed while Jack kissed her cheek and her new dads smiled at her proudly.

Aaron picked her up and smiled at his two children. "Hey, daddy Spencer and I were wondering how about we go to the park?" he asked.

Jack nodded vigorously beaming while Lily Rose smiled back. They took them out to the car and Jack climbed in while Aaron and Spencer strapped their new daughter into her car seat. They then got in the front while Jack held Lily's hand.

They drove off to the park then when they got there parked and got out both children. Jack was so excited to show his little sister all his favourite places especially the park he often went to.

Aaron opened up the pushchair while Spencer placed their little girl into it. They were both over the moon they now had two children who were both happy and healthy and adored each other.

"Dad," Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes buddy," he smiled.

"Can we take Lily to feed the ducks?"

"Sure. We've got some bread."

He smiled even more and ran off when Aaron shouted, "Jack, slow down. We can't run with Lily the pushchair could tip over."

He nodded and slowed down to walk alongside the pushchair holding one of its handles proudly. When they got to the duck pond they put the brakes on the pushchair and let her out keeping a careful eye on her while she and her brother threw bread to the ducks and she giggled as it fell to the ground.

They soon saw that Lily was getting grumpy and tired so placed her back in the pushchair and told Jack it was time to go. He looked disappointed and kicked his feet.

"Buddy, Lily's tired that's why she was getting grumpy. You can help us show her her new room that you helped paint," Aaron said.

He smiled a little and nodded answering, "Yer. I'd like that."

They then pushed Lily Rose back to the car as she turned her face to the side and dropped off to sleep clutching the blanket they'd placed over her to keep her from getting cold.


	24. Accident

**Accident**

On the way home they hit traffic and Jack got bored so he turned to his little sister and sung Golden Slumbers to help her stay asleep and go off to the land of dreams. His parents used to sing it when he was going to sleep especially his father and now he was going to use it to send his little sister to sleep. After all she was his little angel.

Spencer smiled back at them feeling blessed to have such a sweet stepson while Aaron smiled watching them in the mirror. They both felt so blessed to have these children complete their family.

Suddenly at the traffic lights out of nowhere a car came speeding towards them and before they could move collided with them sending them swerving off the road. In fear Spencer turned his head back to the front while Jack tried to shield his baby sister. The steering wheel slammed Aaron hard in the stomach and his hands went flying off the wheel.

They quickly hit a tree and the car came to a stop waking up Lily Rose who started crying her head off while Jack tried to comfort her singing Golden Slumbers again even though his small body hurt more than he'd ever felt before. He was scared and upset but he wanted to let his sister know it was going to be alright.

The screen of the car smashed in front of Spencer's eyes and blood started pouring down his face while he looked over to see Aaron was coughing up blood. The wheel must have aggravated his old scars from when he was stabbed all those years ago by Foyet. He also saw there was glass in his eyebrow.

He looked back at his children to see though it was clear Jack was n pain he was shielding and comforting his little sister. he hoped to God neither of them were hurt badly as he got out his mobile phone.

He quickly called the ambulance and explained they'd been in a car accident and gave him the address to where they were. Aaron slowly closed his eyes thankful Spencer knew the area off by heart.

When he ended the call he tried to encourage Aaron to hold on and that they'd make it. He could hear Jack quietly whimpering and his chest tightened. He kept trying to assure himself everything would be alright. They'd all make it. He wouldn't lose his husband and become a lone parent the day they'd gained their daughter.


	25. Journey

**Journey**

An ambulance and paramedics soon arrived as did Jessica. Spencer knew they'd probably called Jessica as she was on their emergency contact list. He was relieved as she could look after the children while he went with Spencer.

After a quick survey of their injuries, while Spencer and Jessica tried to assure Jack everything would be fine while they looked at his injuries, they put all of them in the ambulance except Lily Rose who only had bumps and bruises. Spencer looked at them worried while he climbed in the ambulance with Aaron and Jack who were both on stretchers.

They'd decided Spencer only had a minor head injury but were going to keep an eye on him as well as father and son.

"Don't worry, I'll take her and join up with you in the hospital," Jessica said gently holding Lily Rose.

He nodded and the doors of the ambulance closed while she begun to cry. He closed his eyes briefly trying to escape the noise when he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes to see Jack looking up at him trying to mask the pain of his ribs and ankle.

"Daddy Spencer, it will be alright. Auntie Jessica will take good care of her and dad's a fighter. I'll fight too and try to be strong," he said gently while one paramedic tended to the cut on Spencer's head and stitching it up.

"Oh buddy, it should be me comforting you. You don't have to be strong. You're only eight and hurt," he replied.

"I want to be a fighter just like dad."

"Buddy, believe me you already are and I'm proud you protected and comforted your sister like that."

"She was still crying."

"Only because she was hurt and scared but like you said Auntie Jessica will take good care of her. If you hadn't shielded her like you did she'd have been more hurt. You prevented that by protecting her."

He nodded and whispered, "I love her."

"I know you do and you're a great brother."

Spencer then looked over to his husband and saw his eyes were still closed but suddenly his heart sped up and the machines went haywire. Spencer's heart leapt into his mouth and he felt Jack's grasp tighten on his hand.

"Jack, it's going to be fine," he assured while Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. He then turned back to Aaron and added, "Come on, Aaron. You can pull through. We need you. You're scaring us. Come on, I know you can pull through. Don't do this to Jack and Lily. He's only eight and she's just one. You're terrifying him. Come on Aaron, you can make it."

His heart rate went back to normal and the machines went steady but he still wouldn't open his eyes. Spencer looked up worried but tried to mask it so that he wouldn't upset his stepson.

"His heart rate's back to normal but he's in a coma," the paramedic assured.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked quivering his lip.

"Dad's going to be ok but he's going to sleep for a while," Spencer answered.

"When will he wake up?"

"We don't know but he will He will wake up. We'll make sure of that, won't we?"

He nodded looking frightened and Spencer just wanted to hug him but he couldn't because of Jack's ribs so he stroked his arm instead and squeezed his hand gently. Jack smiled slightly up at him but he could still see the fear and worry in the young boy's eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Jack. It's all going to be alright," he soothed.


	26. Operations

**Operations**

When they got to the hospital Aaron was rushed to OR while they examined Jack. They decided his broken ribs were too close to his organs so decided he needed an operation too.

"Daddy Spencer," he said scared and vulnerably.

"It's going to be alright, buddy. They'll just operate to fix your ribs," he replied stroking his arm. "They'll just fix you up and make you all better."

"Will it hurt? Will I see them do it?"

"I can make sure they put you under anaesthetic which will knock you out so you won't feel or see anything during the operation."

He nodded. "I want you to come with me."

"I can't but I'll be right by your side when you come out."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," he answered linking his little finger with Jack's. He smiled up at him. "Be the little brave boy I know you are and when you come out you can show all your friends your battle scar."

He smiled even wider at that. "Yer, I can."

The anaesthetologist then strapped the mask on Jack's face and put on the anaesthetic while counting down. Once Jack's eyes had closed they took it off and took him to OR assuring his stepfather everything would be fine.

Spencer went to wait for them both in the waiting area while Jessica arrived with Lily Rose. When Lily saw her dad she smiled and opened her eyes wide for him. He smiled and took her off her gently and stroked her hair.

"How are they?" Jessica asked while he noticed the team come up behind her.

"They're both in OR. Aaron's gone into a coma with internal bleeding and still has glass in his eyebrow while Jack's broken ribs are too close to his lung so they decided to operate," he answered looking down.

"It's going to be alright. They'll come out of it fine. They've got the Hotchner fighting gene," Dave said patting his shoulder.

He nodded. "How did you find out?"

"Jessica told us," he replied.

"Danny paged me," Emily added.

"Oh it's Danny now, is it?" Derek replied raising an eyebrow.

"Why? You jealous?" she smiled back.

JJ stepped over to Spencer and rubbed his back then stroked Lily's hair. "You two alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, just a cut on the head for me and bumps and bruises for Lily Rose," he replied kissing his daughter's hair. "Lily, these are my and daddy Aaron's team, Dave, JJ, Emily, Derek and Penelope. Guys, this is our daughter, Lily Rose."

"Hi sweetie," Emily said stroking her hair feeling a little broody while the one year old smiled back at her.

She then replied, "Da...da...dad," and hid her face in Spencer's chest.

"It appears she's a little shy," he smiled slightly tenderly down at her.

"Aw bless her," Garcia replied. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks," he smiled slightly back at her. "I just hope I won't lose her other dad or her brother."

"You won't," Dave answered patting his arm. "You won't."


	27. Diagnoses

**Diagnoses**

Soon enough Dr Nyland came out with two charts. Emily ran up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder concerned for her best friend and hs son and wanting her boyfriend's support.

Seeing the look of sheer worry and concern on Spencer's face she asked, "Danny, how are they?"

He moved the charts to one hand and wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple then turned to the rest of them and looked down while they all looked at them in shock. How long had they been going out? How serious were they? He'd better treat her right.

"Master Hotchner's operation was a success as was Mr Hotchner's. We've managed to fix his ribs without any further damage and bandaged up his ankle that was also broken..." Spencer nodded. "We've managed to stop Mr Hotchner's internal bleeding and fix the gash left in his eyebrow. Unfortunately he's still in a coma but we're hoping if all goes well he should be awake in a day or two."

"How long will he have to stay in hospital?" Spencer asked.

"About a week or so for all his injuries to heal," he answered.

"What about Jack?"

"He could be out in a day or two but he'll have to be off school for a week and on crutches for about a month."

Spencer nodded. "We'll take good care of him."

"Due to the situation we've put them in the same room so it's more comforting for young Mr Hotchner when he wakes up. Emily's informed me of how close they are."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it It will comfort Jack when he wakes up. I just wish he hadn't been there when his father was crashing."

"We could offer counselling if you think it would be useful to him."

"I think it would be very useful for him, thank you."

"I'll just set it up."

"Thanks," he smiled slightly. "Can I stay with them while they're in here? My sister-in-law can look after my daughter."

Jessica nodded in agreement. She would do anything to help them through all this. Jack and Aaron would need Spencer to be here. He could encourage Aaron to wake up while comforting Jack he would and making sure Jack wasn't scared. This would be Jack's first time in hospital and he needed his parents to be there to calm him.

"Of course I'll set it up for you."

"Thank you. May we see them?"

"Of course, they're just this way," he replied taking Emily's hand and leading them to the room while Jessica got out the teddy bear Jack had had since he was a baby to help make him less afraid. She'd stopped by the house on her way here to pick it up for him.


	28. Jack

**Jack**

When they got there they saw they had both their eyes closed so Spencer sat in between them with Lily in his lap so that when Jack woke up he could see that he'd kept his promise with his stepson. He placed his hand on Jack's so he would be comforted by his presence.

Soon enough Jack woke up and the first thing he saw was his stepdad and sister on his lap. He felt some pain in his chest and his foot. He tried to bite back the pain but Spencer could see how hurt he was so he pressed the button for the morphine for him and it lessened the pain a little.

"Daddy Spencer, how's dad?" he asked.

Moving the door so Jack could see his father's head he answered, "The operation went well but he's still going to sleep for a while."

He nodded. "How long will he be asleep?"

"The doctor says a day or two so he'll wake up hopefully soon."

Danny nodded so he nodded back. "You look like my dad," Jack said looking at the doctor.

"It seems so," Danny answered looking at the man lying in the bed in a coma.

"Are you related?"

"I'm not aware of it but I don't know."

"I hope you are. You seem nice."

"Thank you," he smiled while Emily cuddled up to him.

"Are you and Auntie Emily a couple?"

"Yes we are."

"Yay," he exclaimed causing Emily and Danny to smile at each other.

Jessica then gave him the teddy and he smiled hugging it close to him but then winced as he remembered his ribs. Jessica looked at him feeling a little guilty so he took her hand.

"Auntie Jessica, it's ok, you didn't mean for me to hurt myself. I just forgot. Thank you for my teddy," he smiled slightly.

"Anytime buddy. I know how much he means to you," she answered, "and your ribs will get better."

"My ankle hurts too."

"You broke it as well."

He nodded. "Will I have to miss time off school?"

"A week but you'll be on crutches for a month."

"Cool!" he exclaimed while everyone chuckled and Spencer ruffled his hair. Lily burst into laughter and everyone smiled at her feeling sorry for her knowing she didn't quite understand what was going on.

Before they left one by one they squeezed Aaron's hand assuring him everything would be alright and he'd awake soon. They also patted Spencer's shoulder and ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack soon closed his eyes tired out by today's events and he assured him it was alright he could close his eyes he'd still be here when he woke up. He smiled that he would.

Spencer turned to Aaron and kissed his forehead brushing his hair off his face. "Aaron, everything's alright. You're in a coma but the doctor says you should be awake in a day or two. The operation was a success as was Jack's. They had to fix his ribs and he's also broken his ankle but everything's in hand. Jack's here with us and Jessica's going to look after Lily for a while. Just focus on getting better. I love you," he said.

He watched both of them sleep until he felt drowsy himself and let his eyes close assuring himself everyone was fine and being well looked after.


	29. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

A few days later Jack was still in hospital and Aaron was still in a coma. They would be discharging Jack today to let him go and recuperate at Jessica's. Spencer's head injury was pretty healed up now and Lily only had a few of the bruises left.

Suddenly Spencer saw a flicker from Aaron's eyelids and he looked over with hope. Could Aaron be finally waking up? Please let it be so he thought as his heart lifted.

"Aaron, it's alright, I'm here. You can open your eyes. Everyone's safe. Come on, Aaron, open them. You've been in a coma for a few days now. We need you. It's time to open those beautiful eyes of yours," he soothed holding his hand while Jack looked over hopeful.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him trying to take in his surroundings. He saw he was in hospital but couldn't quite remember what happened. It all then came back to him in HD technicolour; the car crash. His chest tightened as he wondered how everyone was. All he remembered was the steering wheel slamming hard into his stomach.

He looked over to his side and saw Spencer sat in the chair looking worried and Jack in the bed next to him. Oh god, what were his injuries! Were they serious? Was his son going to be alright?

"Jack?" he asked alarmed.

"Dad, I'm fine. I just broke my ribs and ankle but I'm healing. We were worried about you," he answered trying to soothe his dad.

"Lily?"

"She's at home with Jessica. She only had a few bumps and bruises. Like Jack just said we were worried about you."

He nodded. "What happened?"

"You suffered internal bleeding so they had to clean you up and you've been in a coma these last few days. You also suffered a gash to your eyebrow but it's healing well."

He nodded then looked down. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault."

Spencer answered taking his hand, "No, no, it wasn't."

"I was driving."

"the other car was speeding and hit us. It was the other driver's fault."

"I'm so sorry."

"Aaron, none of this was your fault. Stop apologising."

He nodded and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It was just a minor head injury and it's healed. I've just been worried about you. I should get the doctor to have a look at you."

"Spencer, it's not needed," he replied a little annoyed.

"Aaron. you've just woken up from a coma. Humour me."

"Fine," he sighed.


	30. Brothers

**Brothers**

When the doctor came back with Spencer he was a little disturbed again about how much the doctor looked like him. He'd been unable to mistake it first time round and couldn't stop thinking about him and whether they were related.

He knew his father had had many flings behind his mother's back. He'd never even tried to hide it. It was almost like he was proud he was a cheating alcoholic. His mother had often felt trapped and only stayed for him and his brother even though he often wished they'd leave especially when the hits rained down on him.

Could Dr Nyland be a halfbrother? He wouldn't be surprised if he had other siblings out there. After all his dad slept with so many women. When he was a child he vowed never to be like him and much to his relief he wasn't.

Danny looked over him then declared there were no lingering effects from the coma but the gash in his eyebrow would still have to heal. Thankfully it wasn't infected and no damage had been done to the bone or soft tissue.

"Have you told him?" he asked Spencer.

"Told me what?" Aaron answered worried. Was everyone ok? What had happened? Was it bad?

"Your techy friend discovered we're brothers."

Aaron nodded shocked but also not surprised that he'd been right.

"I take it's not news to you," Danny said a little hurt. Had his father always known? Had he never wanted anything to do with him? He'd always wondered what he was like.

"I guessed from the way we look the same and my father's behaviour..."

"What was he like?"

"I'm sorry to say most of the time he was a cheating alcoholic. I loved him but he happily had affairs behind my mother's back and never hid them. I hope I haven't dashed any ideals."

"It's fine," he answered. "I used to imagine what he was like but when my stepfather arrived everything changed and I grew up with a loving father thankfully."

"I'm glad," he smiled slightly. "How did you find out?"

"Your techy friend, Garcia I think..." He nodded. "She found my original birth certificate that my mother always hid from me naming James Hotchner my father. I'd only ever get the birth certificate that claimed I had no father; that his name was never disclosed on."

"I'm sorry you knew who your father was."

"No offence but from the sound of it I'm glad I didn't."

"You were lucky."

"I'm sorry he was like that."

"Please don't be. The sins of the father don't carry down to the son."

"I've never been an alcoholic but I have been a bit of a player until my current girlfriend came on the scene. I want to change for her and treat her right."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you do."

"It's Emily," Jack blurted out.

"What's Emily?" Aaron answered.

"My girlfriend," Danny smiled.

"Then you'd better treat her right," he smiled but also giving the famous Hotchner glare. "She's my best friend."

He nodded gulping, "I will, I will."

"Good."


	31. Discharge

**Discharge**

Jessica then came in and smiled at the brothers seeing Aaron obviously now knew he had another brother. When Garcia had found out yesterday for Jack she'd more than happily welcomed him into the family and saw Danny began to get even more attached to his patient.

She'd filled him in on what she remembered of James Hotchner from the few times she'd met him through Haley. She also filled him in on all the family history so Aaron wouldn't have to bring up any bad memories.

She was delighted when he promised to try and be a good uncle to Jack and assured him Jack already loved him. Jack always had a smile for him when Danny would come in and check on them both.

She was ecstatic to see her brother-in-law awake and walked over to him holding Lily. He was just as happy to see them both. Lily opened her arms out for him and he smiled back.

Jessica sat her on the bed next to him saying, "Now, be careful with daddy Aaron. He's still a bit hurt from the crash but he'll get better soon."

She nodded and smiled at him while he stroked her hand. "Hey princess, you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Having fun with Auntie Jessica?" She nodded wildly. "I'm glad to hear it..." He then turned to Jessica and added, "Thanks for looking after her, Jess."

"Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you guys..." He nodded smiling. "It's great to see you finally awake."

"Thanks Jess. It's good to be finally awake. Just wish I could get out of here," he sighed.

"You'll be out soon."

He looked over to his brother and he agreed, "Just another day or two." He smiled then turned to Jack and got out the crutches giving them to Jack. "On the other hand, you young man can leave hospital today but you'll have to use these until your ankle heals completely."

"Thanks Uncle Danny," he beamed taking them.

"Just doing my job, Jack," he smiled back.

"Um how do I use them?"

He took the adult pair he'd got to demonstrate and showed him how then Jack tried and soon got the knack of them while everyone smiled at him proudly. They knew he'd only need them for the rest of the month but for the moment he was having fun with them.

"You've got the knack," Danny smiled at him pushing his floppy hair behind his ears.

Jack beamed up at him. "Does that mean I can go now?" he asked leaning on his crutches.

"Well you're free to leave the hospital," he answered.

"Can dad come too?"

"Unfortunately for a day or two."

"Oh," he answered looking down.

"You can come visit me if you want," Aaron comforted looking down.

"Of course I want," Jack exclaimed. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, buddy."

"We'd better go now or you'll tire yourself out on these crutches," Jessica said picking up Lily.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" he answered looking down.

"Of course you can."

"Yay! We'll see you tomorrow dad. Can't wait."

"Neither can I," he smiled back.

Jack then bent down as far as he could and kissed his dad's cheek then hobbled out on the crutches while Aaron's eyes followed him out. Seeing the sadness and worry in Aaron's eyes Jessica patted his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. I'll look after them both. As you see he's fine and enjoying being on crutches for the moment and Lily's fine," she said.

He nodded and answered, "Thanks Jess."

"We're family," she smiled kissing his forehead then followed Jack with Lily.


	32. Release

**Release**

A few days later Aaron was indeed released and they took the stitches out of his eyebrow. He knew there would always be a scar there now but at least the stitches were out. Spencer assured him it only added to his beauty.

Danny and Aaron made arrangements to see each other regularly so they could strengthen their brotherly connection and they kept to their word. They knew it would be slightly harder though when Aaron went back to work in a month. Jack loved it when Danny would come round sometimes even with Emily.

Soon enough it was time for Sean to be released from prison. He'd spent two years in there for theft and accidental assistance to murder. Aaron's lawyer friends had managed to get him a lenient sentence on the murder charge as he'd been completely unaware the wine he'd stolen from the bar to sell on had been laced with Dr Death.

Danny had agreed to come too to meet his brother. He'd been filled in on Sean's past and why he was in prison. Aaron was fully aware that Sean had been seeing Beth while he was inside. He wasn't sure if she was going to be there too but there was too much water under the bridge for him to even care. He was married now to Spencer and they had two children.

They got ready to head out to Metropolitan Correctional Center in New York and Danny drove them all towards it. Aaron still had hang ups over driving and Spencer wasn't keen on driving. Though he was too young to drive Jack was on crutches.

When they arrived they waited outside the prison with Beth. She smiled nervously at him when she saw him and was relieved when she found out he was now married with another child; showing her he'd already moved on. She'd gladly greeted Danny as well though shocked about how much he looked like his brother.

"Have I missed something? You seemed a little edgy when you first saw my brother," Danny said.

"We used to date," Aaron answered.

"Ooh really..." Aaron shot him a glare so he asked solemnly, "what happened?"

"I live here in New York and the long distance didn't work out so we went our separate ways," Beth answered.

"Much to my luck," Spencer smiled kissing Aaron's cheek.

Aaron smiled back at him and squeezed his hand while Danny smiled to see his big brother so happy and in love with someone who loved him just as much as he did him. He was also happy with the way Spencer looked after him and they had a loving family.

Soon the gates opened and Sean walked out of the prison only for Beth to run up and jump into his arms. Aaron smiled seeing how happy they were and was delighted for his brother and ex-girlfriend. They smiled back seeing a smile on his face.

His eyes widened though when he saw Spencer holding his hand. Since when was his brother gay? They seemed to be very in love with each other and looked every inch a family with Jack and a little girl holding Jack's hand.

They widened even further when he saw another man with them looking just like a younger version of his brother with longer, floppier hair. He didn't have another brother, did he? One he'd never been aware of before.

"Spencer and Aaron are married and that's your other brother, Danny. Aaron only found out about him a week ago when he was in hospital thanks to a car accident. Garcia discovered your father on his birth certificate but he uses his mother's name Nyland," Beth whispered to him.

He nodded and went over to them with his arm wrapped around her waist. He greeted Danny and welcomed him into the family then congratulated his brother and brother-in-law and met his niece.

"Since how long have you been gay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not I'm bisexual and I wasn't aware of it until I fell for Spencer ten months ago. Now we're more than happily married," he smiled at Spencer.

"We sure are," he replied kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad for you two and I see Jack's ok with it."

"I love daddy Spencer. He makes dad happy," Jack beamed.

"We love you too, buddy," Spencer smiled kissing his hair.

"We have been in the wars, haven't we?" Sean asked noticing his brother's eyebrow scar and his nephew on crutches.

"We've been in a car crash. It was really scary but now the bad guy's in jail, isn't he, dad?" Jack answered.

"Yes he is," Aaron replied stroking his hair.


	33. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

Soon Halloween came round and the kids were getting ready. Jack was going to go trick or treating again this year and he wanted to go as Doctor Who with his brand new sonic screwdriver that Spencer had given him on his birthday.

He just loved to watch Doctor Who with his stepdad and his favourite was Peter Capaldi, the new Doctor, but this time he wanted to dress up as the 4th Doctor. He really hoped he could go to a convention one day with his stepdad.

Aaron was going to go with Jack again and he made sure Jack had his trick or treat bucket. He'd had it for the last few years ever since he was six and wore a storm trooper outfit. He'd even put on a Darth Vader one last year that Madam Bouvier had got for them.

Meanwhile they changed Lily into the princess fairy costume she'd asked for at the shop. She helped them put on her dress, wings and tiara then took her wand and shook it while her dads took a photo.

Aaron then went down after kissing Spencer's cheek and Lily's hair. He waited at the bottom for his son.

"Buddy, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes dad," he exclaimed running down the stairs in his coat, hat and long scarf while Aaron smiled back at him. "How do I look?"

"You look brilliant, buddy," he smiled back.

"Do you think we'll get some jelly babies?"

"You might do." He beamed back. "Have you said goodbye to daddy Spencer and Lily?"

He nodded and they left home to go trick or treating round the neighbourhood. They went to a few houses and he even got some jelly babies along with other candy. He saw some boys egg people's houses but he just turned his nose up and carried on collecting candy.

On their fifth house Aaron couldn't shake off the feeling someone was following them so kept Jack close to him. He looked around him but couldn't see anything but people dressed in Halloween costumes. He tried to shake off the feeling believing it was only costumed people in this area.

They were walking away from the house with Jack running toward the next house when Aaron felt something connect with his head and everything suddenly went black and he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The captor smiled dragging him back to his car and driving off while Jack dropped his Halloween candy and tried to chase after him yelling that he had his dad. When he lost sight of the car he ran back home scared to tell daddy Spencer.


	34. Plane

**Plane**

He woke up feeling a little light headed with a bit of a headache. He had a feeling he wasn't on the ground but could feel a floor underneath him. He looked around him and saw he was in what looked like the main part of a plane.

Where was he? What was going on? He could feel something heavy against his wrists, waist and ankles. He looked around himself and noticed he was in chains. Who had him and what did they want?

He saw a small window to the side of him in what looked like a fire exit door and saw clouds passing by the window. How high was he and where was he being taken to? Was he even still in the States? If he was being flown outside of the country how long would it take for his team to find him? They'd have to go above themselves to find him.

He saw a parachute just out of reach and tried to pull against the chains but they just rubbed against him. If only he could get himself out of these chains he could take the parachute and escape via the door and maybe find his way back to Washington DC.

Surely Jack would have raised the alarm by now. His chest tightened thinking about his family. It had meant to be a great night celebrating Halloween but he'd been kidnapped. Was Jack alright? He sure hoped they hadn't taken him too. He should have trusted his instincts then none of this would have happened.

He suddenly noticed the plane was going down and he felt like his body was being pulled into the chains and they felt tighter and tighter onto him. Where were they? Where were they landing? He saw the clouds pass by the window again and felt hot.

As the plane was getting closer and closer to the ground he suddenly saw desert sand and hoped to God he was in Texas or Arizona. He had no idea how long they'd been travelling or had any idea where he was.

When they landed he heard two men talk in a foreign language that sounded familiar but he couldn't remember why. Suddenly everything went black and his head felt heavy.

They took him out of the chains and shoved him into the back of a jeep. They then chained him to the side and placed the cover over him. They climbed into the front and drove him to a local bombed out house.

Once there they stripped him of his shirt and trousers and chained him up by the window which was more like a hole in the wall. He opened up his eyes but soon closed them again as the desert sun blinded him and he felt the desert heat beat down on his naked chest.

He heard people in foreign voices talking in the same room as him probably deciding what to do with him. He suddenly felt someone grab his head and start scraping his hair off then they sprayed him with water.

He heard someone in a strong accent say, "No use in killing you yet. Welcome to Pakistan."

Pakistan! His chest tightened realising how far away he was from his family. It had been hard when he was last here but at least he'd had Skype. Now he was on hostage and had no idea how long it would take to get back to the States or what state he'd been in.


	35. Red Alert

**Red Alert**

Spencer opened the door to find a very distraught Jack on his own and his chest tightened. He knew something had to have happened. Where was Aaron? What had happened?

He quickly ushered Jack in and Jack held onto him tight clinging onto him for dear life. Spencer crouched down and held him close to him.

"Buddy, what is it? Where's your dad?" he asked.

"They took him," he cried. "The bad guys took him. I tried to chase after the car but I lost it. They stole dad."

Spencer tried to calm himself as Lily burst into tears as well. "Jack, who took him?" he asked rubbing his back biting back tears himself. Someone had kidnapped his husband.

"The bad guy," he cried trying to look away.

"Did you see him?"

He nodded. "But they were wearing a Halloween costume too."

"Would you be able to describe him? Even his height could help us find him." He nodded again. "I'm just going to get Uncle Dave and the others. We will find him, Jack."

"I know but will they hurt him?" he asked looking up worried.

"I don't know but you know dad is strong and will be alright."

He nodded and Spencer held onto him while he alerted the rest of the team. They were soon over and comforted them all that they would find Aaron. They were shellshocked that someone had dared to kidnap Aaron on Halloween night while out trick or treating with Jack.

As Danny wasn't working he also came over to look after Lily and later Jack after he'd given his evidence. He was just as shaken but he knew someone had to make sure the kids kept their innocence and remained hopeful that their father would return.

They all brought over Halloween candy to try and cheer them up but at first Jack refused his so Danny put his on the side. They understood Jack was understandably shaken after what had happened but were proud of him trying to save his dad.

He informed them the kidnapper was as tall as dad, about as big as Uncle Derek and was wearing trainers, black trousers, a black hoodie with the hood up over his head and a white hockey mask. He also informed them they drove off in a big black car and someone else was with them.

Thankfully since Aaron and Spencer had moved to a gated area they could get CCTV footage and Garcia got to work on it while Dave, JJ, Derek and Emily went out to interview other potential witnesses.

Spencer was about to head out when Dave patted his chest and said, "No, stay with your children. They need you most right now."

"But they kidnapped my husband. How can I stay home and do nothing?" he answered frustrated.

"You won't be doing nothing. You'll be making sure the kids are alright. Take care of Jack. He's clearly understandably shaken by tonight's events. You know we'll find him."

He nodded and headed back to Lily and Jack trying to calm his fears. He just couldn't stop wondering what they were doing to Aaron of if he'd ever see him again.


	36. Find Me

**Find Me**

He'd lost count of the days he'd be here but he hadn't lost hope his team would find him. His team was the most elite in the States and he was positive Emily and Dave would use their political contacts to come find him but would they find him? How would they find him out here in Pakistan?

They'd now placed a blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't see anything even when the sun died down. His skin felt hot and itchy and his wrists and ankles where he was tied stung like hell. His eyes would sting to high heaven as the sweat dripped into them and he felt his hair being scraped off every now and again.

He heard voices around him again and though his body hurt he tried to stiffen himself against whatever torture was coming next. He just hoped the team would find him soon. He missed his family so much and prayed he would see his children's faces again and kiss his husband.

He was still unsure what had happened to Jack and hoped he was nowhere near here. Every day he could hear fighting outside and wondered how close they were. Would they ever come closer and close enough to hit this house he was in? He tried to keep his fear off his face but he'd never been so scared. He didn't want to die. He just wanted to wake up and find this was all a dream and he was back home with his husband and kids.

Had they hurt Jack? Was he lying dead on the street somewhere? He couldn't stop fearing what they'd done to his son every time he didn't hear word of a rescue or that they even knew he was out here.

He suddenly heard then get something and he was ordered to stand up. He tried and failed. Every time he did he would hear a crack of a whip and feel the most intense stinging pain in his back. This carried on for several minutes.

He was then ordered to get back so he did as gingerly as he could. He tried to bite the tears back as he once again thought about his family but he wouldn't let them break his spirit. He'd fight until the end. He just hoped they would find him before then.

The smell here was terrible and he could hardly sleep. He was losing his strength but he wouldn't let them see it. He tried to forget the smell around him of his own urine and possibly his own blood and sweat. They never cleaned around him and just left here in his own mess.


	37. News

**News**

The team were getting frustrated as they came to dead ends every time they tried to find Aaron. Garcia had managed to find the licence plate of the kidnapper's car and discovered they'd headed to a nearby private airfield. Unfortunately she'd found out the car had been a rental car and was still in the States.

The names she'd pulled out of the rental books were dead ends too. She'd discovered they were false names with false identities. No matter how hard she'd tried she just couldn't find their real identities and was pretty sure they were no longer in America. They just didn't know what corner of the world they were keeping Aaron in.

They didn't even know what state he was in. They tried to hold onto the hope he was still alive but for all they knew he could be dead. It wouldn't stop them from looking though. They would bring him home dead or alive. They were just at a loss to where he was or how he was. They prayed he was holding on.

Spencer had been ordered to take compassionate leave and look after his children. He hated mornings the most when he'd wake up to the harsh reality that his husband wasn't there. He missed his husband's arms around him at night. He even missed his snores. The children were asking questions and he was getting frustrated that he didn't know the answers and wanted them himself. He wouldn't take it out on them though.

One day a soldier arrived at the BAU and they all got up while he looked around trying to find Agent Hotchner's team. He had news to give them. He was pretty sure he'd seen Agent Hotchner on his last stint in Pakistan and he had to alert them. Surely they were looking for him. This was the least he could do for them after they'd saved him ten years ago from his own kidnapper.

When Rossi came out he headed to him and saluted him saying, "Sergeant Major Rossi, I'm Private Fernandez. I have news of interest for you."

"Yes Private. What is it?" he asked saluting him back.

"It concerns Agent Hotchner. I believe I saw him on my last stint."

Rossi nodded at the team and ushered Private Fernandez into the conference room where he informed them he'd just come back from a stint in Pakistan. He informed them he'd spotted Agent Hotchner in a bombed out house near another house they'd been staking out for members of a known terrorist group. He informed them how he was damn sure it was him and they thanked him while they all looked at each other ashen.

They believed him 100% and could see he was genuine in his conviction that it was Aaron he'd seen. They got a feeling in the pit of their stomachs this was going to be even harder than they'd first precedented and they needed to get government involved in rescuing him from this situation.

What were they doing to him? They all feared he was being treated appallingly and in awful conditions. They were sure he was already badly sunburnt if he was in a bombed out house.

Before Fernandez left he gave the co-ordinates of the house he was in and they thanked them. Emily was positive she could get her mother involved in saving him and Rossi along with Fernandez would use his military connections to get him out of there.

Emily nodded at Rossi and immediately left to call her mother for help with the politics in saving Aaron from Pakistan. Garcia agreed to help the armed forces with the co-ordinates to make sure they managed to remove him from his situation. They just knew it would take time to get everyone involved.

JJ called Spencer and he was relieved they now knew where he was and were focusing on removing him from his hostage situation. He just prayed they would succeed and his husband wouldn't be killed in the rescue mission. He wished he could be involved but the FBI had ordered him to take this time off. She assured him though that everything would end positively.


	38. Threat

**Threat**

He suddenly felt a bag being put around his head and he tried to fight against it. Unfortunately they overpowered him and tied it around his neck but thankfully not tight enough to kill him. He tried to steady himself from what was going to come next but he'd never felt so scared. Were they going to hang him? Were they going to put him in front of a firing squad or were they going to behead him? Were they going to kill him?

They untied his wrists and ankles and he let them drag him to the middle of the room. He was beginning to lose the will to fight though he kept trying to get it back. He just felt so sick, tired, weak, lonely and scared. Was anyone even bothering to find him? At night he felt like crying but he hadn't let them see that yet.

They untied the bag and took it off his head and the blindfold. The first thing he saw was a camera and he had a feeling he knew what this was about but he wouldn't help them. He wouldn't give into their demands. He was an FBI agent and would never betray his country.

A man stood behind the camera and switched it on while another pulled up his head and showed he had a shotgun. He didn't care what they did to him. He wouldn't betray his country. He just wouldn't no matter how tired and ill he felt. No matter how physically weak he'd got. No matter how alone and frightened he was. He just wouldn't.

"Tell them," he shouted.

"No," he answered firmly.

In response he got slapped across his face with a gun. It stung like hell but once again he wouldn't show it. Once again the man ordered, "tell them."

"No," he replied even more firmly.

"Tell them," he roared slapping him across the head again with the gun. He smiled as the blood ran down his sunburnt face and he saw the pain Aaron couldn't disguise in his eyes.

"No," he shouted weakly. "I won't betray my country."

The man roared and put his hand around his throat and throttled him until he collapsed on the floor but he could see his chest still rising up and down. He held him up so everyone could see and ordered into the camera, "If you don't take your US troops out of Pakistan by the next full moon we'll behead this ignorant, arrogant, stubborn American."

Garcia screamed as she saw Aaron collapse and the team came running. What was it she had seen? They knew it had to have something to do with Aaron.

At Rossi's request she showed them the video again while Morgan held her hand. They felt so angry when they saw how they were treating their boss and friend. They were also worried about how he looked so sunburnt yet so weak and pale. Also they were concerned by how thin he looked; like they hadn't been feeding him at all.

"The next full moon?" Emily asked. "Isn't that in seven days time?"

Rossi nodded. "Thankfully it looks like they don't know he's an FBI agent or they'd kill him sooner."

"Are all the plans in place?" Morgan answered.

"Fernandez's troop lands tomorrow and they have orders and political consent to remove him safely and shoot anyone who gets in the way."

They nodded. They knew it wasn't right but they hoped every single one of them died due to what they'd done to Hotch. They just hoped Spencer hadn't seen this video. They'd informed him his husband was to be retrieved tomorrow and flown straight back to the States. They also knew Danny was going to be there at the airport and rush him to hospital.


	39. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

He felt them pull his head up and they showed him a crown of thorns then placed it on his head. They pushed it down so it would rest around his forehead. He tried to hide the wince as it scratched his head.

They smiled as they saw the blood run down his face from the thorns scratching his head. They thought it was fitting after all all Americans thought they were gods, didn't they? They just came in and tried to take over countries and make them follow their ways without a damn of the ways and culture of the country. They tried to change them and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"All you Americans think you're all so high and mighty so there's you crown," he shouted slapping him in the face.

"All hail the king, all hail the king," they chanted mockingly while Aaron tried to grin and bear it.

Suddenly they heard a commotion and the door got kicked down. As Aaron saw the guns of the marines he felt his worst nightmare had come true. They'd brought the fighting to this house he was being kept in.

The leader grabbed his arm and dragged him into the next room whilst holding the whip. He whipped him hard making him fall to the floor then kept whipping him as he tried to escape towards the guns. He'd rather be shot than whipped to death and he tried to escape the whip that kept digging into his flesh.

While the others shot the terrorists trying to fight back Fernandez scanned the room with his eyes and saw Aaron was missing. He could hear the sound of a whip cracking in the next room and ran in to see Agent Hotchner on the floor trying to crawl away from the whip that kept coming down hard on his back.

Aaron looked up feeling hopeless and the terrorist smiled at the solder then whipped Aaron hard one last time knocking the wind out of his lungs and Fernandez put his finger on the trigger. The leader fell down backwards as the bullet hit in in the middle of his forehead.

He got down by Aaron who was finding it hard to breath and took the crown off his head. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw how humiliated and degraded they'd made this man he looked up to and respected feel. He'd been his hero ever since the BAU saved him and he wanted to cry but he bit back the tears.

"It's alright, Agent Hotchner, it's all over now. You're going home," he said gently.

"Home," he rasped then collapsed.

"Jones," Fernandez called out. "Jones, I need you quick."

Soon enough the medic ran in and had a look at Aaron's injuries. She patched him up as much as she could for the plane ride home. They placed oxygen over his face and rushed him to the plane that would take him home as she and Fernandez climbed in beside him to make sure he survived the trip.

On the way home Fernandez alerted the BAU they were bringing him home but he was in a bad condition. They assured him Dr Nyland, his brother, would meet them at the airport with the rest of his family and the team then rush him to hospital.


	40. Landed

**Landed**

When they landed Danny ran through the crowds to get to his brother who was just being brought through on a stretcher. Unfortunately there were cameras and journalists trying to take photos of Aaron landing back in the States. Even though JJ had tried to keep on top of the media she hadn't been able to stop the story leaking out.

He took one look at him and decided the children shouldn't see him just yet. He told Rossi who ran up with the others following behind. He informed Spencer and he nodded while Jessica silently agreed to take care of the children while Spencer went with his husband.

He wanted to cry when he saw the state Aaron was in. He was just skin and bone, very sunburnt to the point some of his skin was blistering, had cuts on his head and was unconscious. He prayed his husband would wake up soon and not be in too much pain but he had a feeling he was in a coma.

He was also relieved though that he was finally home after a month. It had been so hard without him and he was just so grateful to Fernandez's troop in setting him free and bringing him home alive.

They rushed him to the ambulance while the team followed behind. They assured they would meet them at the hospital. Danny and Spencer jumped into the ambulance with Aaron and it sped towards the hospital as it was clear Aaron was in a bad way.

Danny took a look at his brother's injuries and saw other than the terrible sunburn he had scratches to his head and whiplash marks on his back. It was obvious he needed feeding up and cleaning up. It was also clear his brother was in a coma. He hoped he didn't have dissentry and cancer from the constant exposure to the sun and poor conditions he was kept in. Thankfully the oxygen on the flight back had worked and his breathing was back to normal.

He was also certain his brother probably had severe heatstroke as well and might need to lose one of his kidneys. If he did have to take one he'd make damn well sure his brother took care of himself no matter how stubborn he knew his big brother could be.

Spencer placed his hand on the top of Aaron's bald head which he could also see was sunburnt and looked quite painful. He couldn't believe they'd shaved all his lovely hair off again but he would always love Aaron no matter how he looked. He was just also concerned and scared how mentally damaged his husband was but he would help him through it and overcome the nightmares.

Though he was scared and worried about his husband while he was away he'd also tried to help Jack over his guilt and nightmares. He hoped now Aaron was home it would help Jack with his issues over what had happened that Halloween night. He was sure his husband would make it.

He would also help his husband's physical recovery when he was discharged from the hospital. He knew it would be a long road to recovery and he was in it for the long haul. After all that's what you did for your loved ones. He wondered if due to the sunburn his husband would have to be bathed in camomile lotion.


	41. Wait

**Wait**

When they got to the hospital he rushed to his brother to the OR so he could take a better look at what injuries his brother had from his time in Pakistan. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as he feared. One thing he knew for sure was his brother was covered in burns from head to toe. The only thing that had escaped being burnt was his bottom and privates.

Spencer was told to wait outside of surgery while they dealt with Aaron. He hated the fact he had only just been reunited with his husband and now he had to wait outside for him to be assessed and possibly have surgery.

The others soon joined him while he paced outside. Apart from his burns he was scared what else he might have. Could he have cancer due to the prolonged exposure to the sun? Could he have dysentery from being kept in poor conditions? Could he lose a kidney due to severe heatstroke? Could the burns badly scar him? He even had them on the top of his head.

Jack and Lily ran up to him and he picked up his daughter placing her on his lap while Jack sat beside him. He could see how guilty Jack felt about how badly hurt his dad was. Spencer brushed Lily Rose's hair with his hand.

"Daddy Spencer, will dad be alright?" he asked.

"Of course he will. You know how strong he is and how much of a fighter he is," he answered.

"Will he be the same?"

"He might not be at the start but he'll get back to normal with our help. We'll help him over the nightmares, won't we?"

He nodded wildly. "Is he badly burnt?"

"He is burnt but he will recover from them."

"Will he have scars?"

"He might but we'll always love him, won't we?"

He nodded. "I love him so much and he'll always be my hero."

"I know, buddy. He's mine too."

"Really?" he answered wide-eyed.

Spencer nodded and replied, "Ever since I joined the BAU he's been my hero. He even taught me how to shoot the bad guys. Now along with you two he's my whole world and I will always love him."

"Dad feels the same," Jack answered resting his head on his shoulder causing Spencer to smile back slightly at him and wrap his arm around him.


	42. Information

**News**

Danny soon joined up with them with a chart in his doctor's coat and a solemn face. Everyone looked up at him and Spencer got up holding Lily and holding Jack's hand.

"How is he?" Spencer asked.

"Luckily he doesn't have cancer or dysentery like I first feared but he's in a coma and we've unfortunately had to take out his kidney. He's also quite badly burned but they will heal though they will scar," he answered.

"How bad will the scars be?"

"They could be quite bad but they will fade in time."

"What about the ones on his scalp? Will it make it hard to grow his hair back? You know how much his appearance matters to him," he answered concerned.

Aaron's appearance was everything to him as he always tried to look professional at work. If there were problems it would only add to his mental state. He was aware he probably already had PTSD but could he also sink into depression. He sincerely hoped not though he would always be there for him.

"It could affect growing his hair but I'm positive it will grow back eventually. We can offer counselling to help with his mental state."

"Thank you. I'll try and persuade him to take it but you know how stubborn he can be."

He nodded. "We've just got to be there for him. He'll be back to his old self soon enough. We've just got to be there for him."

"We will be," Spencer answered.

"We all will be," Dave added patting his shoulder.

"What about his kidney? Will his life have to change?"

"He'll just have to live as healthy a life as possible. I'm sure though that despite his stubborness you'll take great care of him. You always do," Danny smiled at him slightly.

Spencer nodded and replied, "Can we see him?"

"It might be a little frightening for Jack and Lily as the severe areas are covered in bandages and he's on tubes but you can yes," he replied looking down at his niece and nephew.

"How will his burns be treated?"

"Because they're more serious than bad sunburn we'll be using a burn cream until they're better and the bandages can come off."

He nodded. "I think it'll be good for Jack to see him. He's been having nightmares ever since Aaron was taken trick or treating with him. It will assure him he's still alive and will recover."

Danny nodded thinking good idea. He ruffled his nephew's hair who looked down at his feet. "Good idea," he answered. "I could organise some counselling for Jack as well."

"Thanks. I think that might help him a lot."

Emily said, "I'll take Lily and see Aaron later. It might be too scary for her."

Spencer nodded thankful they had such support behind them. He knew they would all help Aaron through this and help him recover no matter how frustrated and stubborn he got. He knew deep down Aaron would appreciate how much they cared about and supported him.

He turned to his daughter and said, "Sweetie, Auntie Emily's going to look after you for a while. I'll be back later. Can you be good for her?"

He nodded as she was handed over to Emily and cuddled her close to her. Danny smiled at them both and kissed his pregnant girlfriend then left to head the others to his brother's hospital room.


	43. Reunion

**Reunion**

When they arrived they found Aaron lying in the bed with machines attached to him and his wrists and the top of his head bandaged though his face was also quite red. They could see a stripe of white skin across his eyes which showed he'd obviously been blindfolded most of the time he was there.

He was clearly extremely skinny and needed some fattening up. His eyes were closed as well which worried them all. They really hoped he woke up from his coma soon.

They suddenly saw a flickering of his eyelids and Spencer ran to him placing his hand on Aaron's red arm. Aaron slowly opened his eyes but when he saw the bright light he clasped them shut again. It was clear they needed to adjust to the light again.

"Come on, Aaron, open your eyes again. It's alright. Your eyes will adjust. You're safe," Spencer answered.

He slowly opened them again and looked away from the lights. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he saw most of his team and his family around him. Was this a dream? Was he really home? He hoped to God he really was home and this wasn't a dream.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me I'm home," he whispered.

"You're home, dad. You're safe," Jack shouted running up to him and hugging him carefully.

"Oh Jack, you're safe," he answered hugging him carefully on the verge of tears. "I've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Dad, none of it's your fault. I'm alright. I tried to chase after the car but I lost it so I ran home to tell daddy Spencer. We then started looking for you and now you're home. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop the car."

"Oh buddy, you were so brave. None of this was your fault either. You didn't make it happen."

He nodded then let his stepfather and dad have a moment. "Oh Aaron, we were so worried about you," Spencer cried kissing his face while he winced. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry I hurt your burns. I'm just so happy you're home."

"I've missed you all and I'm so happy to finally be home. I'll be alright now I have you guys here."

"We'll take good care of you."

"I know. What's wrong with me?"

"You're quite badly burnt, lost a kidney and have whip scars on your back but I believe the rest of the damage will be psychological," Danny replied.

He nodded. He never wanted to admit to being psychologically damaged but he knew he'd never be able to shake off these memories. He didn't even know how long it would take to shake off the humiliation he'd felt and the nightmares. He never wanted to let his family go ever again.

"Will the burns scar?"

"Unfortunately yes but you can always cover them up."

He nodded but he'd never really been one for make-up. He just wasn't sure right now how he'd feel about the scars. At the moment they would only be reminders of what had happened.

"It's good to see you awake, boss man. We've been worried about you," Garcia smiled.

"It's good to see you all again. Thank you so much for finding me," he answered quietly.

"It was really Private Fernandez who helped to find you in the end but we never gave up the search."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"We both do," Spencer smiled.

Danny allowed Spencer to stay with Aaron that night but sent everyone else home. Spencer woke up at one point to hear the machines and tubes shaking and looked over to see Aaron shaking and tossing and turning. He gently grabbed him bu the shoulders and said firmly trying to keep the tears out of his voice, "Aaron, it's fine. Aaron, you're home. Aaron. you're safe."

Aaron woke up crying and Spencer held him close to him. "Oh Aaron, it's all alright. You're home and safe now. You're not going anywhere and they can never hurt you again. They're dead."

He nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

"It's fine. I understand a little and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

He soon closed his eyes again but Spencer couldn't forget the look of sheer terror in his eyes. What had they done to him? What had they done to his brave Unit Chief of a husband? He hoped he would open up soon.


	44. Cream

**Cream**

The next morning Maggie came into check how Aaron's healing was going. She saw his face had died down a little and then took off his bandages and took out the burn cream.

When Aaron saw she was about to put cream on him he flinched and tensed up. He tried to get as far away as possible for her hands. He didn't want anyone he didn't know to touch him. The last time they had they'd stripped him, whipped him even throttled him. He didn't know whether he'd trust a stranger ever again.

"Would you prefer your husband to put it on for you?" she asked.

He nodded vulnerably and she handed Spencer the cream. He carefully put it on trying to bite back the tears as he saw his husband's injuries. There were bad burns on his wrists, chest, legs, scalp and ankles. They were all red and yellow from the blisters. He almost wanted to throw up but he didn't want to upset or make Aaron uncomfortable.

She then gave him another cream for the whiplash marks on his back. They were red and crisscrossing his back. You could clearly see the ones that had been added only the other day. He tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

After he was done he helped Maggie bandage up his husband again. The burns that had upset him the most were the ones on his scalp. They covered almost all of his scalp and he prayed to God they hadn't affected his hair follicles and Aaron would be able to grow his hair fully back.

Aaron looked up and seeing the tears in his husband's eyes he looked away saying, "I'm ugly. You don't love me anymore."

"Oh Aaron, you're not ugly. You'll always be the most beautiful man to me. I'll always love you," he answered gently.

"I saw the tears and the look of horror."

"Horror over your injuries; not you, my love. I was horrified by what they did to you, my sweet, beautiful husband."

"They whipped me. They smacked me across the face with a gun. They throttled me. They threatened to behead me. When we arrived they stripped me of my clothes and left me there in my underpants tied up and facing the sun. They didn't even clear up after me and I only got scraps to eat," he answered looking down.

"Darling, I'm so sorry you never deserved any of that treatment and it's all over now. I'll make sure it never happens again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know but how will I ever forget it. They still come back when I'm asleep."

"They'll go away in time and I'm always here for you. You can tell me anything."

"I know. Spencer, thank you for always being here for me."

"You're always here for me too. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too," he smiled slightly.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the doorway and Jack ran in to hug Aaron. He hugged him carefully and Aaron hugged him back trying to be careful of his burns. They still hurt quite a bit.

"How are you today, dad? Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I am feeling better thanks, buddy, but I can't come home yet," Aaron replied.

He nodded sadly then stared at his head bandage intensely. "Dad..." he said nervous.

"Yes buddy," he answered feeling a little awkward.

"Do you have any hair under the bandage?"

"No," he answered looking down scared it would never grow back thanks to the burns on his scalp.

"It'll grow back," Spencer assured.

"I hope," Aaron replied quietly.


	45. Lily

**Lily**

When the sunburn on Aaron's face had turned to tan Jessica and Spencer decided it was time for Lily to visit him. He'd been in hospital for almost a week now. He would be allowed home in a few days tome and the bandages would come off.

Spencer hadn't left his side since he was brought into hospital and he was still putting the cream on him. Aaron was slowly warming up to the nurses changing his bandages but he still preferred Spencer to put the cream on him. When he got home he'd still put the cream on but the yellow was gradually turning to white skin again.

When Jack and Jessica were walking down the corridor to their dad's room. Jack said, "Lily, even though you're seeing dad now he's still hurt so you have to be gentle with him. You can hug him but you have to be careful."

She nodded and answered, "Kay Jack."

Jack put his arm around her and answered, "He's getting better though. He's got bandages on his ouchies but they'll come off soon."

"Miss him."

"He's missed you too."

She smiled slightly and when they reached Aaron's hospital room she ran in shouting, "Daddy." He smiled back with tears in his eyes so happy to see his daughter again. It had been over a month now since he'd seen her and he was so happy to see her happy.

"Hey princess," he answered stroking his hand down the side of her face while she smiled up at him.

"Miss you."

"I missed you too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You better now?"

"I'm getting better and I'll be coming home soon." She smiled up at him. "But might have to come home in a wheelchair while daddy's legs get stronger so he can walk again."

She nodded. "Daddy be better soon. Lily and Jack make daddy better and strong."

"Yes you will. You, Jack and daddy Spencer also make me very happy."

"Daddies make Lily happy."

He smiled down at his two year old who was trying to string sentences together and looked forward to going home. he'd recently been diagnosed with muscular atrophy in his legs and arms but he knew his family would help him recover and he already had appointments lined up with physical therapy.

He also had appointments set up with a psychiatrist. He'd agreed to see a psychiatrist after he'd broken down a few nights ago in Spencer's arms declaring he wanted to be his old self and not this scared little mouse he felt he'd become.

He just wanted his life back to normal and he never wanted to take his husband and children for granted ever again. They were everything to him and all he'd held on for in Pakistan. They were his reason for living and their visits brought him happiness and calmed him.

He just hoped he everything would come together soon and he'd be back to himself again. He knew he'd never be able to cover up his scars but hopefully his hair would grow back soon and cover the ones on his scalp. Most of the day he could cover them up with his clothes. It was only at night time he'd see them. He didn't even know if he ever wanted to be naked again. He couldn't forget the look Spencer had given when he saw the burns. Would he ever want to see him naked again?

"Aaron, you're beautiful. You fought and survived. Your scars are battle wounds and show how you won. You overcame them all. They're dead and you're alive," Spencer assured.

Aaron smiled slightly that his husband always seemed to know what he was thinking and that he always fought for him. Spencer was always there to build up his confidence and esteem whenever he felt vulnerable or insecure. He felt so lucky to be his husband.

"Yer dad, they're your battle wounds. You survived. You're my hero even more now," Jack smiled.

"Thanks buddy," he answered stroking his hand down the side of his face.

"Daddy hero. Daddy strong," Lily smiled.

"Thanks princess," he smiled kissing her cheek. "I can't wait to be home."

"Can't wait either," they smiled.


	46. Shadow

**Shadow**

Spencer, Lily and Jack came to pick Aaron up the day he was dismissed. The kids waited outside while Danny took off Aaron's bandages. He was relieved the skin looked healthier than when he first came in but he was worried about the scars on his brother's scalp.

"Danny?" Aaron asked quietly when he'd seen the extent of the scarring in the mirror.

"Yes Aaron," he answered gently.

"Tell me the truth; is there a chance my hair will grow back?"

"It's very rare but I have seen hair grow back over burns." He nodded in response. "Believe me, I hope you're one of the rare ones but with or without your hair it won't change our love for you."

"You'll always be beautiful to me," Spencer assured kissing his scalp.

"Thanks Spence. So will you," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You ready for the kids to come in?"

He nodded and he signaled Jack to come in with his little sister. When Lily saw her dad's burns she hid behind her brother. Aaron tried to muster up his confidence as he called for his daughter.

"Yes daddy," she answered looking back up.

"I may look a little scary but I'm still your dad. Just because I've been burned doesn't mean I've changed."

She nodded and hugged him. "Sorry daddy."

"It's alright, I understand I look a little scary."

"Daddy not scary. Daddy hero."

He smiled back at her with tears in his eyes and placed her on the bed beside him. His brother was more than happy to see the family reunited and hoped he'd still be able to come and visit as often as he had when his brother was away. He and Emily along with Jessica had tried to help Spencer raise the kids in Aaron's absence.

"I'm ready to go home." Aaron said.

Everyone nodded and Danny opened up the wheelchair placing the brakes on. He then helped Spencer place him in the wheelchair and Jack placed the blanker over his lap. Danny took the brakes off while Spencer handed Aaron a fleecy hat he'd got him to keep him warm.

"It's December. Please wear it," he said looking down knowing Aaron didn't really wear hats.

Aaron took it and placed it on his head answering, "Thanks darling."

Spencer wheeled him out of the hospital while Jack and Danny followed with his niece in his arms. When they got to the car Danny put Lily down and the kids got in the car while Danny and Spencer helped Aaron into the car and put the wheelchair in the trunk.

Spencer got in the front and Danny said, "I'll come visit soon."

"We know," Spencer smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"You're family. Aaron's my brother."

He smiled back then drove his family home. When they got home Jack got out his sister then Spencer helped out his husband. Once he was back in the wheelchair he wheeled him up their pathway then opened the door.

The kids ran in and Spencer helped Aaron inside and placed him on the sofa while Aaron sunk back into it more than glad to finally be home again. He hadn't been home since Halloween. He looked around smiling that nothing had changed.

"Glad to be home," Spencer smiled.

"More than glad," he smiled back.

Soon he heard a barking and looked around confused. When he'd been kidnapped they hadn't had a dog. When did they get a dog? Suddenly a black Labrador puppy came running in and jumped on the sofa next to him and licked his face. He smiled bemused and rubbed him behind the ears.

"Hello boy, what's your name? When did we get you? I'm Aaron. I believe I'm one of your masters," he smiled.

"Danny gave us Shadow while you were away. He thought it would cheer up the kids which it did. The kids adore him. I hope you don't mind," Spencer replied.

"No, I love dogs. Grew up for one just like him and always wanted Jack to have one. We just lived in an apartment for ages."

"Well now we have one."

"As I see," Aaron smiled back. "Welcome to the family, Shadow."

Shadow barked back and licked his face. Aaron hugged him back and Spencer was delighted to see the first real smile from Aaron in over a month. It was clear Shadow would be helping Aaron recover and he was well on the mend. All that he needed now was for his strength and hair to come back.


	47. Hat

**Hat**

A few weeks later Danny went to visit his brother to see how he was getting on. He'd get the odd report off the physical therapist about how his therapy was going but he'd never hear from the psychiatrist. His psychiatrist was very professional and believed once Aaron had been referred to him there was no need to tell his progress to the original doctor.

He'd decided to let his brother have time to settle into his home and family life again before he came over to visit. He was also trying to focus on his girlfriend and unborn baby. Emily was now five months pregnant and he was really looking forward to becoming a father.

When he arrived Spencer happily greeted him and took him to see his brother. He informed him Aaron had taken to wearing his hat 2/7 and the only time he'd take it off was for bed. Even then he did it reluctantly.

This puzzled Danny as he thought his brother had come to terms with the burn scars. As his doctor and his brother he was worried something else had developed. Had he developed an infection or were his burn scars playing up?

He was also told the kids were out the back playing with Shadow. He was so happy they were so close to the dog he'd got them and he saw how it had cheered them up. He was also glad to hear Shadow was helping with Aaron's recovery and making him happy. He'd heard how Shadow would sleep on his bed and whenever Aaron would get a nightmare he would stroke his paw down his arm.

Spencer went to get the kids leaving Danny with Aaron. Danny decided he had to approach Aaron's hat gently. He had to make sure no problems had arisen with his burn scars.

"Aaron, why don't you take the hat off? You're inside. There's no need to wear the hat. I'm sure Spencer has the heating on," he said.

"No," he answered pulling it down further.

"I thought you were comfortable with your burn scars. I know you thought they looked scary when I last saw you but I thought you'd come to terms with them. Have then become infected or are they playing up?"

"Are you here as my brother or my doctor?" he snapped.

"Maybe a bit of both," he smiled then when he saw his brother didn't return a smile he wiped it off his face. "Aaron, we're a little concerned about you wearing it 24/7. It doesn't let your scars breathe and could make them worse."

"You'd wear the hat if you was me."

"Aaron, what's underneath the hat? What's happened? Take it off and let me see. I might be able to help."

"Fine," he sighed taking it off then looking down as it revealed only patches of his hair had come back where the burns hadn't been so serious. "I look like a freak."

"You don't like a freak. If you're so unhappy with it why didn't you shave it off?"

"Because I hold onto the hope the rest of my hair will grow back. Will it?" he answered vulnerably.

"Eventually."

"What do you mean by eventually? How long am I going to stay like this?"

"Only a few weeks. It will grow back in time, trust me."

"I trust you with my life. You've saved it enough times." He smiled back. "May I put the hat back on?"

"Sure," he smiled and patted his arm.

He smiled back and placed it back on.


	48. Pressie

**Pressie**

Soon enough it was Christmas Day and Jack and Lily had opened their stockings to see what they'd got from Santa. Jack had told her not to wake up their dad as he was still trying to get his strength back and fighting off nightmares.

She nodded but picked up a black marker pen and climbed into the bed above his head. Luckily for her he was a deep sleeper and as he slept away she took the lid off and started drawing on his bald head.

Her dads had told her that he was suffering telogen effluvium which had temporarily made his hair fall out because he was still suffering bad PTSD. Sometimes he'd shout at her and push her away but then he'd hug her and apologise for making her cry. She didn't really understand what was going on but knew he loved her.

Spencer woke up a little groggily but woke up alarmed when he saw Lily drawing on Aaron's head with a marker pen and her tongue stuck out. He knew when she had her tongue stuck out she was concentrating very hard on what she was doing. It was her concentrating face.

"Um Lily, what are you doing?" he asked quietly trying not to wake his husband up.

"I'm giving him hair," she answered matter of factly. "It's his Christmas present."

"That's very sweet of you but we don't really draw on people without their permission."

She didn't answer and just kept on drawing his hair. She'd covered most of his head by now so Spencer tried to take the pen off her. She pulled back making a very cross face at him. Why did her other dad have to spoil her Christmas present? Why couldn't he see she was only trying to make him happy? He'd been rather upset about his hair so she wanted to give him some. Why wouldn't he let her?

Suddenly Aaron woke up and wondered what was going on. He could feel something on his head and a struggle. He looked up with his eyes to see his husband and daughter fighting over a black marker. Had she drawn on him?

Lily went to the side off the bed pouting and crossed her arms after Spencer had managed to get the pen off her. He understood she'd only been trying to help but she had to learn you couldn't draw on people without their permission.

"I was only trying to give him hair," she huffed. Aaron smiled and gave her a cuddle. She smiled and added, "See he likes it."

"Princess, what were you doing?" he asked gently trying to wipe the tears away.

"Well, you know how you have eogen effufvum..."

"Telogen effluvium."

"Well I was trying to give you some hair. It's your Christmas present."

"It's a very sweet Christmas present," he smiled with tears in his eyes. He was so happy his daughter had tried to help even though she was too young to understand what was going on.

"Daddy said I can't draw on people."

"Not without their permission but it was a very sweet idea."

She beamed and gave him a big hug. She was so happy he could see she was trying to help. After all she only wanted to make him happy.

She was even happier when he didn't wash it off as he got ready for the day ahead. It had been a rather sweet idea he thought but they would make sure she knew she couldn't draw on people willy nilly.

Later Danny and Emily came over and tried to fight a giggle when they saw Aaron's head but he just smiled back. He was proud his daughter had tried to help in her own little way.

"Aaron, I know you wanted to grow back your hair but this is a bit much," Danny smiled.

"It's a Christmas present from Lily," he smiled back.

"Aw that's so sweet. She wants to help get your hair back so she drew it on," Emily gushed holding her pregnant bump.

Lily smiled up at her proudly while her brother assured, "I hid all the permanent markers."

"Thanks buddy," Aaron smiled down at him grateful. He'd wash it off at the end of the day but he'd let Lily have some pride in her Christmas present,

Once they'd sat down Danny took a close look at his brother's head and was relieved to see the ink hadn't managed to affect his brother's scars. He'd been a little worried the ink could have infected them as they were still healing but was relieved to see it hadn't.

He had to admit it was a rather cute and sweet idea. Lily had only wanted to help her dad and did it the only way she saw how. She hadn't understood the possible consequences of her actions. He was glad there were no medical consequences.

"Tell me, how hard can I scrub to get it off," Aaron whispered to him.

"It should come off relatively easy if Jack hid all the permanent markers but just be gentle or you could upset your scars," he whispered back.

He smiled back. He was relieved his brother was a doctor as he could always turn to him for medical advice. He was also glad they were so close as it made life so much easier especially now Danny had got his best friend pregnant.

He washed it off after putting the children to bed and was pleased when like his brother had said it came off relatively easy. He'd been touched by the thinking behind the idea but he didn't want to walk around forever with drawn on hair.

When in bed Spencer looked over to him and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from drawing on your head."

"It's fine. It was sweet of her. She only wanted to help me get my hair back," he smiled back letting Spencer rest his head on his chest.

"I know; she takes after you."

"She takes after you more like."

"Alright, she takes after the both of us."

"I love you, my beautiful genius."

"I love you too, my beautiful fighter."


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Spencer and Aaron were at the local mini golf course having a round of golf with Jack, Lily, Danny and his daughter Shannon. They loved coming here and it was their way to unwind after heavy cases. They always brought the kids here to play.

It had been five years now since Aaron had spent time in Pakistan and thankfully he was fully healed even though he'd have the occasional nightmare. His hair came back eventually full and thick as ever and he kept it just that bit longer nowadays as it hid the scars better.

Jack was now fourteen and at high school. He was doing rather well academically yet still had time for girls. His current girlfriend was a fellow classmate who Aaron and Spencer often found doing their homework together. He was relieved it was homework rather than sex. He felt his son was still too young for that though he'd given him the talk.

Lily was now seven and also doing well at school. She was also very creative and loved nothing better than to write about FBI agents hunting down criminals. They just hoped she wasn't able to imagine the full extent of what they saw on a daily occurrence.

They'd even welcomed twins, Natalie and Robert, four years ago via surrogate. They'd been so happy when Garcia had agreed to be their surrogate even though it took Morgan some convincing. Spencer was their biological father and they were both rather intelligent though tended to also ramble on about things.

They were currently in the nearby paddling pool with Emily and her son, Stephen. They believed they were too young for golf currently but would teach them next year like Danny was Shannon. She'd been so excited when she'd been allowed to play a round of mini golf with her dad, uncles and cousins.

Danny and Emily had married shortly after Shannon was born and couldn't be any happier even when their attempts for a third child hadn't proven fruitful, They decided they were happy with their two anyway even after his brother had brought up the ideas of adoption and surrogacy.

Shannon was now five and just started at school. She was enjoying every minute of it and would always come home full of tales of what she'd done that day. She had a number of friends also who accepted her uncles were gay.

Her little brother Stephen was three and had Downs Syndrome so Emily had quit the FBI to look after him and his sister. Despite the condition he was a happy go lucky boy who loved nothing better than to play with his cousins. Everyone all agreed he was a handsome, little boy who looked like his father despite the physical symptoms of his condition. Shannon adored her brother and was always very protective of him.

Shannon was on the first hole when Danny took both her hands and taught her how to swing at the ball. It hit the ball and she jumped up and down as it went through the hole and out the other side. Once again he taught her how to tap the ball and it went in. She was thrilled to pieces that she'd got a hole in two as it was more than her cousins very gently.

They went round the golf course and every time Spencer got a hole in one they rolled their eyes. It was just like him to always get a hole in one. He beat them every game they played but they wouldn't let it take away their enjoyment of the game.

"What?! It's just a case of simple trigonometry," he defended.

"We don't need to hear this every time we play, Spence. We get it by now," Aaron answered kissing his cheek. "Let's go back to the others."

Danny nodded smiling and took his daughter's hand. He was forever thankful Emily had tamed him and settled him down. He wouldn't trade his wife and children in for the world. If he was still chasing girls he wouldn't know how wonderful it was to come home at the end of a shift to a loving family ready to greet him. He always smiled as Stephen and Shannon ran up to kiss him.

When they got to the pool they found Emily looking rather distressed and only two children with her. Natalie looked around frightened for her twin brother while her cousin carried on playing and looked none the wiser that his cousin, Robert, was missing.

"Where's Robert?" Aaron asked worried.

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry," she answered distressed. Their hearts tightened as a multitude of what ifs ran through their minds. "He wandered off. I thought he was going to the toilet so I let him go."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," Aaron answered trying to keep calm but wondering where the hell his youngest son had gone. He was only four. What if someone had kidnapped him? It only takes seven seconds kept going through his mind.

"Aaron and I will go look. Stay here with Spencer and the children," Danny ordered gently.

"Can't I go too? I'm fourteen, you know, not a child anymore," Jack answered.

"Fine. We're taking Jack as well and the rest of you stay with Emily. We can't lose any of you as well."

Emily looked up at him nodding with tears in his eyes He bent down and stroked her hair kissing her lips. "Babe, none of this was your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You're a great aunt and mother," he assured.

"Can we get to looking for Robert, please?" Aaron answered agitated. He'd been through enough already. He didn't need to lose his son as well.

They searched the whole local area and the toilets twice. They soon found him giggling in the swimming pool and Aaron stood at the edge tapping his foot and his arms crossed.

"Robert James Reid Hotchner," he said firmly but loud enough for him to hear.

The young boy looked round and gulped when he saw his father not looking best pleased but headed towards him knowing the game was up. He only wanted to be one of the big boys. He was five soon and hated being in the little kiddie's paddling pool. He was going to school soon like his older sister.

Once he was out Aaron wrapped the towel around him and he started crying fearing he was going to be hit. Aaron hugged him close to him sorry for frightening him but he'd scared the living hell out of him. He hadn't known if he was going to find him dead or alive or even at all.

"Robert, what were you playing at? You scared us! We didn't know what had happened! We were worried something really bad had happened," he said gently.

"Sorry daddy, I only wanted to play in the big pool. I didn't mean to scare or worry you," he replied with his lip quivering.

"I know but please be careful. There are bad people about. That's why we need to know you're safe at all times."

He nodded and cried, "Sorry daddy."

"It's alright. You're safe. That's what matters most." He nodded. "Now let's go back and say sorry to Auntie Emily. You scared her half to death."

He nodded again and he picked him up and carried him back to the others. When the others saw he was safe and well they ran up and hugged him after Aaron put him down. He apologised to each and every one of them.

"Auntie Emily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he said.

"It's alright. You're safe now. That's what matters," she answered hugging him trying to slow down her heart rate.

He nodded. "That's what daddy said."

"He's a wise man."


End file.
